Dancing With The Devil
by flippinada
Summary: Post S2 finale. Bonnie unwillingly joins Klaus's entourage. Elena, Damon and Caroline go after them.
1. Chapter 1

Post Season 2 finale fic. Mostly canon ships (if any), but there will be some Bonnie/Klaus.

* * *

><p>She was back at the quarry, but this time something was wrong. Klaus was turning before her eyes and she couldn't seem to stop him. Again and again, she called on the power of the witches, but nothing happened.<p>

Laughing, Klaus sauntered towards her. As he drew closer, she realised that he hadn't changed all the way. He had a wolf's head, but his body was still that of a man. Her stomach turned. He stopped before her and grinned, his tongue lolling out.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you, Bonnie?"

She screamed as he lunged at her, but at the last second someone grabbed her and sped her away to safety. They came to a halt in a small foggy clearing. Panting with relief, Bonnie turned to thank whichever Salvatore brother had saved her and came face to face with Jenna.

She had her fangs out and her eyes were a frightening blood red, but it was the wooden stake buried in her chest that made Bonnie's jaw drop.

"Why didn't you save me, Bonnie?"

"Jenna..."

"I know you had the power. You could have saved me if you really wanted to."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's too late for that!" Jenna screamed. "I'm dead. And, now, so are you." She opened her mouth wide, but instead of attacking, she let out a long brrrring.

"Jenna?"

Several more rings followed. Bonnie jerked awake in her own bed and lay panting for a moment, listening to the phone ring. Ever since Klaus had come to town, it was hardly even worth putting on her pyjamas. Nightmares and emergencies had her permanently sleep-deprived. She grabbed the cordless off her nightstand and sat up in bed, pushing back her dark curls.

"Yeah?"

"Bonnie, it's me. Did I wake you?"

"Elena? No, no. I mean, yeah, you woke me, but it's okay." She glanced at her alarm clock. 6.40am. "What's wrong? Is Damon..."

"Damon's fine." A long pause. "It's Stefan." Elena's voice trembled with suppressed tears.

"What happened?" Bonnie shoved back the sheets and swung her legs round, already preparing herself for battle mode.

"Klaus took him."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. It's kind of a long story, but I need to find him, Bon. Can you get over here? I'm at home."

Bonnie jumped out of bed and started towards her closet. "Yeah, of course. I'll throw on some clothes and be over as soon as I can." She kicked aside the bloodstained shirt she'd dropped on the floor last night and yanked open the wardrobe. "Listen, have you talked to Jeremy yet?"

"Jeremy? I think he's still sleeping. Why?"

"Well, don't freak out, but something happened last night."

Elena's voice sharpened. "What do you mean? And why would I be freaking out?"

The doorbell rang and Bonnie smiled. "Hang on, I think that's him now. I'll let him tell you himself."

She trotted out of her room and down the stairs, glad for once that her dad was out of town. Jeremy had to be super grateful to be over so early. Maybe she'd sweet talk him into cooking pancakes for her.

She opened her front door and froze. Klaus stood on her front porch, smiling as if he were dropping in for Sunday brunch. The phone slipped from her limp fingers and clattered to the floor. She heard Elena's tinny voice calling her name.

Klaus held a finger to his lips and mouthed "hang up". Awkwardly she bent over and picked up the phone. Under his unnerving gaze, she disconnected the call. Ten seconds later, it started ringing again. Klaus held out his hand. When she didn't move, he glanced over to her neighbour's house.

"I don't normally feed on little old ladies, but I'm prepared to make an exception in this case."

Bonnie's heart sank as she remembered that Mrs Meriwether was up at dawn most days to weed and water her garden. She liked to do it early, she said, before it got too hot. Feeling sick, Bonnie hurled the ringing phone at him. He caught it neatly and crushed it into several pieces.

She gathered the tattered shreds of her courage and looked him in the eye. "If you're waiting for an invitation, well, let's just say it's a good thing you're immortal."

"But I don't need an invitation, Bonnie. You're going to step outside."

She laughed in his face. "Or, I could just kill you right now."

Klaus opened his arms wide. "Go ahead, if you think you can." He stepped up to the threshold, pressing one hand against the invisible barrier keeping him out. "But after you're dead and I'm still standing, I will track down everyone you love and rip out their organs one at a time." His cold eyes bored into her. "Starting with your father."

Bonnie swallowed. He had her and they both knew it. With Klaus at full strength, she couldn't be sure that she'd kill him. And the consequences if she failed...

"What do you want?" she said hoarsely.

"Damon Salvatore killed my witches. It seems only fair that I take his."

"I'm not _his_ witch."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I don't care. I need a witch and you're conveniently here." His voice took on a subtle growl. "Now come outside."

"No."

He shrugged. "Little old lady it is."

"No, wait!"

Klaus turned back to face her.

"I...what do you want me to do?"

"For the moment: stop asking questions and get in the car."

Bonnie didn't move. She knew that the instant she left the safety of her home she would lose whatever bargaining power she had left.

"Now," he said.

"No, not yet." She licked her lips. "You have to know that I'm not gonna hurt innocent people for you."

Lifting one arm, Klaus leaned against the door jamb. "Is this an attempt at negotiation?"

"No." She gazed at him, feeling remarkably calm. "Those are my terms. Take it or leave it."

He cocked his eyebrow. "And if I 'leave it'?"

"Then I'll take my chances right here." Bonnie took a step towards him. "And maybe I won't succeed in killing you, but I promise you this: I'll make it hurt."

She thought she caught a glimmer of surprise in his eyes before the cold smile returned. He gazed at her, studying her anew.

Finally he said, "You needn't worry on that score. I have plenty of people who are willing and able to handle the...wetwork."

She grimaced. "I want your word."

He scowled. "Fine, you have it. I won't force you to harm anyone...innocent."

Part of her had hoped he wouldn't agree, just so she could end this nightmare now. Travelling with Klaus wasn't exactly going to be a picnic. But Bonnie also recognised that she was one of the few, perhaps the only, person in the world who could stop him. And to do that she needed to stay alive.

"Satisfied?" Klaus said.

"Not quite. I need my grimoire, and I need to get dressed. Unless you _want_ people noticing the weird girl in her pyjamas."

Looking her up and down, Klaus eyed her tank top and flannel pants. "All right. You have one minute. Or your pretty blonde friend will very shortly be missing a head."

An icy shiver jolted her spine. It wasn't the threat so much as the way he delivered it, as if Caroline was nothing more than a bug he could squash. She gulped and turned to head up the stairs.

"Oh, and Bonnie?" He tugged at his ear. "I'll be listening."

She sprinted upstairs, tossing up between Caroline and Damon as she ran. On the one hand, Caroline was sure to answer her phone even at this early hour. On the other, if Bonnie didn't answer right away, Caroline was likely to start yelling. And Caroline could get kinda shrieky when she panicked. Bonnie grimaced. Damon, then.

In her bedroom, she checked that the grimoire was on her desk within easy reach and snatched up her cellphone. She hurriedly changed into jeans and a clean shirt, then, holding her breath, she hit the speed dial on her phone. Just as the call connected, she rattled the hangers in her closet, praying it would be enough to cover Damon's voice.

"I'm nearly there," she called.

Just as she'd hoped, Klaus's voice floated upstairs. "Fifteen seconds, Bonnie."

Leaving her phone behind on the bed, Bonnie grabbed the grimoire and her ankle boots and doubletimed it downstairs.

Klaus nodded his approval. "Very good."

"So where are we going?" she said as she bent to slip her boots on.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Crap. She'd hoped to give Damon more of a clue, but Klaus was too damn paranoid. She straightened, clutching the grimoire to her chest like a shield.

"Time's up." The utter malevolence in his eyes told her that she couldn't stall any longer.

She felt her heart thumping as she collected her leather jacket from the clothes tree and moved to the open doorway. His eyes tracked her every move, and the moment she crossed the threshold he took a firm grip of her arm.

The chill of his steely fingers seeped through her cotton sleeve, and with it came that unique, withering sensation she felt whenever she touched a vampire. Except with Klaus it was so much worse, as if every moment of joy she'd ever had was instantly smothered by the darkness in his heart. She didn't know how many people he'd killed over the course of his abnormally long life, but it felt like thousands.

As they moved down the walkway towards the black Mercedes, she glanced over to her neighbour's yard. Mrs Meriwether was nowhere to be seen.

Bonnie glared at him. "She was never even outside, was she?"

"Do you really think that would've stopped me, Bonnie?"

That shut her up. She let him escort her to the car and put her in the back seat, where she discovered a familiar presence.

"Stefan!"

"Bonnie." He gave her an odd, furtive glance before looking away.

Her brief flare of hope died a quick death. Stefan seemed more subdued than usual and, even more worrisome, he wouldn't meet her gaze. Somehow that made her feel worse than any of the threats Klaus had issued.

In the front driver's seat, the elder vampire twisted to face them. "Buckle up, children. We've a long journey ahead of us."

As the car pulled away from the kerb, Bonnie stared at her house, wondering if she would ever see it again. A dark foreboding swept over her and she had the terrible feeling that she'd just made the worst mistake of her life. Her throat closed up and she couldn't stop the tears from escaping.

A cool hand squeezed hers. She looked round to find Stefan staring at her, his green eyes as bright as she'd ever seen them. He didn't say a word, but he didn't have to. She managed a weak smile and wiped her eyes.

At least she wasn't alone.

* * *

><p>###<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. They are very much appreciated. :)

* * *

><p>Elena left Damon behind on the porch and tore through Bonnie's house, shouting her name. But she already knew that her friend was gone. She'd known it the moment she found the front door unlocked, and spotting Bonnie's still active cellphone on her bed only confirmed her fears.<p>

Clutching the phone in both hands, she took in slow, deep breaths. It was all too much. First Jenna, now Stefan and Bonnie. She could feel her heart fluttering like a caged hummingbird, and a part of her just wanted to curl up into a ball and sob. All that stopped her from doing just that was the steadily increasing desire to hunt down Klaus and rip him into tiny, tiny pieces.

"Elena!"

She glanced round the room, taking in the unmade bed and scattered clothing, then she turned and made her way back down the stairs. "She's gone."

"Damn it!" Damon slammed his fist against the invisible barrier, and started pacing furiously. "That two-faced, Machiavellian son of a bitch."

Elena sank onto the last step, watching him move back and forth. "What are we going to do?"

"We go after them, that's what we do."

"How? We have no idea where they're going."

"We have..." He trailed off, stopping to stare at her. Realisation dawned in his eyes. Not only had they lost Stefan, but they'd lost the one person who could find him.

"We have nothing." Closing her eyes, Elena massaged her brow. Her life lately seemed to be one long endurance test. After several minutes of silence, she opened her eyes to find Damon staring into the distance.

"Damon?"

His gaze darted towards her. "We'll find another witch. Make them do a locator spell."

"You mean _ask_ them to do a locator spell."

Damon twisted his mouth. "Yeah, that's what I meant."

"Damon, we're not going to hurt anyone else just bec-"

"Look, we tried it your way, okay. And look where it got us."

She drew a sharp breath. That hurt. Which was exactly why he'd said it. So she pushed down the pain and the grief and got to her feet. With one hand gripping the bannister, she looked him in the eye.

"You blame me for this. For Stefan."

"No." Damon moved towards her, but was thwarted by the barrier. He grimaced and settled for placing his hand against the invisible wall. "I don't blame you, Elena."

"You could have fooled me."

"I blame myself. For being careless with Tyler Lockwood, for trying to save him instead of just snapping his damn neck."

Elena instinctively stepped towards him. "You did the right thing, Damon."

"And now Stefan's paying the price."

"So we'll get him back."

Damon gave her a sharp look. "_We're_ not going anywhere. _I'll_ find Klaus and _I'll_ get Stefan and Bonnie back."

"How are you going to stop me?" she said calmly.

"I...you..." Sighing, Damon rubbed his jaw. "Stefan's going to kill me." He slapped the door frame with both hands, making her jump. "All right. If we're going to do this, I need to make some phone calls."

"Okay. I need to check in on Jeremy so I'll grab some things and meet you back at the mansion."

Damon grunted his acquiescence. "One of us should call Caroline - tell her to keep an eye on things while we're gone. I nominate you."

A weary chuckle escaped her. "Fine."

With a sarcastic smile, he gave her a salute. As he started to turn away, she called, "Damon?"

He paused and looked at her.

"If Klaus took them with him, that means they're alive, right?"

"Yeah." He hesitated before adding, "For now."

She really wished he hadn't said that.

"It's too dangerous."

Caroline didn't look up from the duffle bag she was stuffing with clothes. Just because she had to fight an evil vampire...werewolf...whatever the hell Klaus was, didn't mean she couldn't look fabulous doing it.

"Caroline, are you listening to me?" Liz hovered in the doorway as if reluctant to enter. Despite their recent reconciliation, it hadn't escaped Caroline's notice that her mother was still wary about getting too close.

She sighed and straightened. "Mom, it's Bonnie."

"Who's a superpowered witch. I mean, she brought Jeremy back from the dead. Can't she take care of herself?"

"We already underestimated Klaus once and Jenna ended up dead. I won't let that happen to Bonnie." Caroline grabbed a red blouse and shoved it into the bag.

"But you said Damon and Elena are-"

"Damon doesn't care about Bonnie. He's only going for Stefan."

"Then Elena-"

"Elena's human, Mom. She can't do what I can."

Liz fell silent. After a moment Caroline looked up to find her mom staring at her with tears in her eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you once." Liz swallowed. "I can't go through that again."

All her irritation melted away in an instant. "Oh, Mom." She zipped over to hug her mother. "I'm sorry. I know it's hard, but I have to do this. You get that, right?"

Liz's arms tightened around her with almost vampiric strength, but she whispered, "Yes, of course I do." She pulled back and held Caroline's face, smiling through her tears. "This is who you are now."

Caroline felt like a little girl again, when she could curl up in her mother's arms and feel safe and loved. Like nothing in the world could hurt her. It took everything she had to pull away and walk back to her bed. She crammed one last t-shirt into the duffle and closed the zip.

"I should come with you," Liz said, wiping her cheeks.

"No, someone needs to watch over the town." She hauled the bag over her shoulder. "But if you need help, ask Tyler."

"Tyler? But he's a were-"

"Only one night a month."

"But-"

"Oh, like you don't get cranky at least once a month."

Liz's mouth twitched.

"You can trust him, Mom. I promise."

"Okay."

They stood for an awkward moment, just looking at each other.

Caroline cleared her throat. "Well, seeya."

Liz nodded. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will." She readjusted the bag on her shoulder and walked to the door, brushing past her mom.

"Caro?"

She paused to glance back.

"I'm proud of you."

Caroline smiled. "Thanks, Mom." And she zipped away before Liz could see her cry.

* * *

><p>Elena knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a response. She stopped dead, her hand still on the handle. She'd expected to find Jeremy lying in bed. Instead he was perched on the end of it, staring at the...wall. His absolute stillness was unnerving.<p>

"Jer?"

He didn't answer.

She circled the bed, moving round so she could see his face. "Jer?"

He started. "Oh, hey, Elena."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm feeling a bit off, that's all." He hesitated. "Something happened last night."

"Yeah, Alaric told me. I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"It's okay. I know you had other stuff going on." His gaze drifted to the wall.

"Yeah, about that." Elena sat beside him and took his hand in hers. "We need to talk."

Watching him closely, she told him about Bonnie and Stefan, carefully emphasising that they were both alive. But Jeremy didn't react the way she expected him to. She thought he'd spring into action, that he'd want to go after Bonnie immediately, but though his face fell at the news, he didn't even try to rise. She was beyond perplexed when his gaze slid back to the wall.

"Jer, I need you to stay here while Damon and I go after them. I need you to be safe."

He chuckled. "Safe. Right."

Something was wrong. She felt it in her gut. She felt it in the chill that permeated the room despite the bright sunshine pouring through the window. And she felt torn. She loved Stefan and Bonnie, but Jeremy was all the family she had left in the world. She had to take care of him.

Fighting back tears, Elena let go of Jeremy's hand and got up to leave the room. She'd call Damon and tell him she couldn't go. Maybe Alaric could-

"It's okay, Elena."

"What?"

"You should go with Damon." Jeremy cocked his head, as if listening to something. "No, you _need_ to go with Damon."

"Why would you say that?"

He offered her a half-smile. "Trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then go. Head south. Florida, I think."

She stared at him. "Jeremy, how could you possibly know that?"

"I have friends in strange places," he said, with an all too brief flash of humour.

Elena scrutinised her brother. Physically, he looked fine. In fact she saw no sign that he'd died the previous night, until she looked at his eyes. An image flashed in her mind, of the empty sockets in a human skull, and she shuddered.

"I don't know," she said slowly. "I think I'm needed here."

"I'll still be here when you get back. And Bonnie's going to need you."

Panic clawed at her insides. "And Stefan? What about Stefan? He's still alive, isn't he?"

Jeremy was silent for a long moment. "Yeah, he's still alive. But there are worse things than being dead, Elena."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You should prepare yourself."

Crouching before him, she grabbed at his hands. "Jeremy, if you know something, tell me!"

He blinked, and for the first time since she'd entered the room, he seemed to really see her. "I've told you as much as I can."

"You still haven't told me how you know all this."

His gaze slid away from her. "I can't, Elena. Not yet."

She squeezed his hands gently. "What happened to you last night?"

Jeremy shook his head, looking scared and vulnerable. Her throat tightened. She was reminded of the night their parents died. She'd woken up in the hospital to find him watching her with that same look on his face. Letting go of his hands, she stood.

"I can't leave you like this," she said.

"I told you, you have to."

"Jer, I'm not going to choose them over you. I can't."

"I know. That's why I'm making the choice for you. Go. Bring them home." He gave her a rueful smile. "Bonnie's probably the only one who can help me anyway."

Elena forced a smile. She knew he was right and it hurt that she couldn't help him, that she couldn't fix this. Blinking back tears, she stroked his hair.

"I'm going to call you every day, okay?"

"Sure," he said, wearing a smile that seemed to belong to a stranger.

She nodded and walked to the open door, pausing for a moment to look back at Jeremy's motionless figure. Then she closed the door and walked away.

* * *

><p>###<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

###

* * *

><p>She caught up with Damon and Elena at the mansion where they were loading up Elena's SUV. Damon took one look at Caroline's bag and started shaking his head.<p>

"No. No, no, no."

Caroline raised her eyebrows at Elena. "Didn't tell him I was coming, huh?"

Elena looked sheepish. "Hadn't gotten around to it."

As Damon swivelled his head to scowl at Elena, Caroline took advantage of his distraction to dart in and drop her bag in the trunk. Just as swiftly, Damon grabbed her bag and pitched it to the side like a petulant child.

"Hey!"

"Damon!"

He looked from Caroline to Elena and back again.

With a hand on her hip, Caroline said, "What is your problem?"

"My _problem_ is that I don't need you screwing up my plan."

"Oh, really. _You_ have a plan?"

Damon crossed his arms. "Of course I have a plan."

"Well, what is it?"

"Why? So you can spill your guts when you inevitably get captured?"

"Me! What about Elena? She's been kidnapped way more times than me."

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Is this really about me? Or is it just that you don't want a third wheel crashing your romantic road trip?"

Elena's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink, but she said nothing. Damon, on the other hand, shot her a look of disgust.

"This isn't a vacation, Caroline, it's a rescue mission."

"I know that-"

"Do you? Because it's going to get rough, and it's going to get ugly." He moved towards her, getting right up in her face. "You're going to have to kill. Are you ready for that?"

Forcing herself to stand her ground, she looked him in the eye. "I'll do whatever it takes," she said, sounding more confident than she felt.

He stared at her, his clear blue eyes boring into her as if he were trying to read her mind.

"It's her choice, Damon," Elena said quietly.

Damon snorted. "Fine. Get yourself killed. See if I care." He spun away to snatch up her bag and toss it into the SUV.

Caroline watched him, a bit stunned by his sudden capitulation. Though she thought it had more to do with Elena's support than anything she herself had said.

"Christ, this is turning into a circus," Damon said as he slammed the trunk shut. "Anyone else you want to invite along? Loverboy, maybe, or the wolf? How about your mom?"

Caroline sniffed. "My mom's looking after the town. She's the sheriff, remember?"

"Oh, is that the same sheriff who shot a teenage boy last night? Yeah, that's reassuring."

"Hey, don't talk about my mom like that."

"She tried to kill me. I'll talk about her any way I like."

"Damon-"

"Enough!" Elena yelled. "Both of you!"

Caroline cringed. Elena seldom got mad, but when she did it was time to run for cover. Naturally Damon, dumbass that he was, opened his mouth again.

Elena raised her finger. "Not another word, Damon. Just get in the car." She stomped to the driver's side and got in.

Damon glared at Caroline as he stalked round to the passenger side, like it was her fault he was such a dick. She stuck her tongue out at him. Childish, she knew, but oh so satisfying.

Elena stuck her head out the window. "Are you coming or not, Caroline?"

She hurriedly climbed into the back seat of the Explorer before they left without her. As they headed out of town towards the nearest highway, she made herself comfortable by sprawling out in the middle of the seat.

As they sped along the country road, her gaze shifted between the two dark heads before her. Whenever she saw Damon and Elena together, she couldn't help but be reminded of his feelings for her friend. And often that made her wonder whether Damon would ever do to Elena what he'd done to her.

Compelled her.

Hurt her.

Fed from her.

But things were more complicated since she'd become a vampire. She understood that urge to feed, to kill, to take whatever you desired. And yet, what Damon did to her wasn't just physical, it was mental. He'd turned her inside out. They might be allies now, but there were still times when she wanted to stake every inch of his body until he begged her to kill him. Other times...well, he might be an asshole, but he was still as pretty as sin. Puffing out a breath, Caroline shook herself.

"So where are we going anyway?"

"Magic 8-ball says Florida," Damon said.

"What?"

After exchanging a look with Damon, Elena explained about Jeremy and his newfound clairvoyance.

"Okay," Caroline said. "But where in Florida? I mean, are we just gonna cruise the highways hoping we'll run into them?"

"The magic 8-ball wasn't that specific," Damon said.

Elena sighed. "Will you stop calling him that?"

The mention of Florida tweaked Caroline's memory. "You know, Tyler just came back from Florida. And he told me he's handling the werewolf thing a lot better."

Damon glanced over his shoulder. "You think it's werewolf country?"

Caroline shrugged. "Can't hurt to ask, right?" She retrieved her phone from her jacket pocket and hit the speed dial. "Tyler, hey."

"Caroline?" A momentary pause. "Where are you?"

Aware that Damon and Elena were listening to her every word, she hastily told Tyler about the mission to rescue Stefan and Bonnie. A long silence followed her explanation.

"Tyler, you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just wish you'd called me earlier. I could've come with you."

"You got shot last night."

"Well, I got over it."

Caroline laughed. "Not _that_ over it. Besides, it would've been too crowded," she said, by which she meant that Damon and Tyler in the same car would've been a catastrophe in the making.

She told him their theory about Klaus heading to Florida. Tyler got it straight away.

"You think he's going after the wolves."

"It's a guess, but it's all we've got." She hesitated. "Tyler, we need to know where to find them."

"Caroline, I don't know if that's such a good idea. They're not crazy about vampires down there to begin with. What if you're wrong?"

"What if we're right?"

The line hummed with silence.

"Tyler, please."

He sighed. "Okay, it's a small town called Destin on the Emerald Coast. You want a bar called the Shamrock. Ask for Sandy. I'll call him and give him a head's up. Hopefully he won't stake you on sight."

"Thank you, Tyler."

"You're welcome." He took a deep breath. "Listen, I know you wanna help Stefan and Bonnie, but you be careful, okay?"

"Okay," she said, too surprised to say anything else.

"Just...just make sure you come home."

"I'll do my best," she said softly. "Bye, Tyler."

When she ended the call, Damon was already poring over a road map. "Okay, we need to get on the 81 and head south."

"See," Caroline chirped. "Now aren't you glad you brought me along?"

"You want an honest answer," Damon said without looking up.

"Oh, like you had any better ideas."

"I would've come up with something, believe me."

She rolled her eyes. Damon's ego was bigger than his house.

Elena let out an exasperated sigh. "If you two are going to be like this the whole way, then you can get out right now."

"What did I do?" Damon said indignantly.

Elena just sighed again.

Caroline pushed her phone back into her pocket, her thoughts still on Tyler. She hadn't expected his concern over her safety and she realised that she kinda liked it. The thought of Tyler worrying about her warmed her more than drinking fresh blood ever could. Smiling, she glanced up to find Damon smirking at her.

"Ah, young love."

"Shut up, Damon."

"A werewolf and a vampire. Sounds like a cheesy romance novel."

"Shut up, Damon!"

"Puppies with fangs," Damon mused.

"What?"

"Just trying to picture what your children would look like. Not that you two could ever have...hey!" Damon flung his arms up, fending off simultaneous blows from Caroline and Elena.

"Yeah, it's all fun and games until someone gets bit by a werewolf," Caroline snapped.

"Are you threatening to sic your boyfriend on me?" Damon said incredulously.

"Keep talking and you'll find out."

Her sensitive ears caught him muttering something about having no sense of humour, but at least he had the good sense to stop talking about fanged puppies. As she settled herself back in her seat, she exchanged a grin with Elena via the mirror. Between the two of them, they'd keep Damon in line.

* * *

><p>###<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

###

* * *

><p>Bonnie spent the first hour trying to decapitate Klaus with her imaginary laser eyes. Given how fast he drove, it was probably just as well that <em>that<em> genius plan didn't work out.

After that she was just plain bored. With Klaus listening in, she couldn't talk to Stefan, and there wasn't a whole lot to look at beyond endless fields and the occasional house. She supposed she could have studied her grimoire, but she didn't think Klaus would be too happy if she was car sick all over the leather seats.

By the time they were driving through the outer suburbs of Alexandria, Bonnie was almost bouncing in her eagerness to get out of the car and she needed no prompting when they pulled into the train station. Clutching her grimoire, she and Stefan trailed Klaus through the station and onto a platform where an Amtrak train was waiting.

"Stay here," Klaus said. Faster than an eyeblink, he plucked the grimoire from her arms and strode off down the bustling platform.

"Hey!" Bonnie said, but he didn't look back. She couldn't believe she'd let him take it so easily. "Stefan, what-"

He shook his head and, tugging his ear, nodded towards Klaus. "Later," he muttered.

She watched Klaus weave amongst the crowd before she lost sight of him. When she spotted him again he was talking to two men down by the cargo carriage, one of whom was holding her grimoire, and pointing to a stack of long wooden crates that were being loaded onto the train. She wondered if he'd somehow found time in between the murders and the mayhem to go antiquing.

After a few minutes Klaus left the men and came back down the platform. Watching him stride towards them, Bonnie's mouth went dry. Her heart began to race and it felt as if every nerve in her body was on fire. Getting on the train felt like a final act of surrender, and she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

She knew, with absolute certainty, that she wouldn't get two paces if she tried to run, but that didn't stop the voice in her head from screaming at her to just go. Except that she couldn't go anywhere without her grimoire. Biting her lip, she planted her feet and waited for Klaus to reach them.

"Shall we?" he said, indicating the carriage steps. He handed the tickets to Stefan and waited.

Stefan hesitated, then accepted the tickets and climbed into the carriage. Without looking at Klaus, Bonnie followed, navigating her way along the narrow corridor in Stefan's wake. She heard nothing to indicate Klaus's presence behind her - damn that vampire stealth! - but just knowing he was there was bad enough. After passing several closed compartments, Stefan opened the door to exactly what she'd feared: a private sleeper. Two, in fact, that had been opened up to form one larger suite.

A bottle green sofa lined one wall to the left of the wide, picture window, while an armchair sat opposite on the right side. Immediately next to the door was an even tinier closed off space, which Bonnie guessed was the washroom. From what she could see, the other room had the same layout, but reversed. The sofa in that compartment lay against the far wall.

Klaus brushed past, making her shiver, and sat down next to the window. Smiling up at her, he patted the sofa beside him. She was mightily tempted to give him the finger and march off into the other compartment, but she couldn't quite get up the nerve. Instead she took a seat on the sofa, as far away from him as possible. At least this way she didn't have to look at him.

Stefan sank into the armchair directly across from Klaus. The vampires exchanged a look that she couldn't interpret before Stefan turned his head to stare out the window. They waited in silence, listening to shouted goodbyes and clattering doors, until finally the train lurched forward and began to leave the station.

After a few minutes Klaus said, "Stefan, why don't you take Bonnie to the lounge? Get her something to eat."

She glanced at him, suspecting some kind of trick. But if it was a trick, she couldn't for the life of her figure it out. Klaus gave her a bland smile. She nodded and rose slowly, half-expecting him to change his mind, but he said nothing.

Stefan opened the door and nodded for her to precede him. Squeezing past several passengers, they made their way along the swaying car to the lounge, which was already half-full. Bonnie slid into an empty booth, exhaling a sigh of relief. She hadn't realised how tense she felt around Klaus.

While Stefan went up to the bar, she stared out the window, watching the houses and backyards fly by as they travelled through the suburbs. She was acutely aware that every passing second took her further and further away from home, and her stomach tightened accordingly.

Stefan returned with two cups of coffee and a turkey club which he handed her. Not particularly hungry, she set the paper plate on the laminated tabletop.

"You should eat that," he said. "You need to keep up your strength."

She grimaced, and was struck by a sudden and overwhelming desire to escape. "Stefan, let's get out of here. Now."

He looked at her with dull eyes. "Where would we go? Back to Mystic Falls? So we can watch everyone we love be slaughtered?"

Her shoulders slumped. "Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine," she grumped, annoyed that he'd destroyed her hopes with such devastating efficiency.

The corner of his mouth curved up in a fleeting smile. "Sorry. It's just...we need to be careful."

Bonnie nodded and took a sip of her coffee. She made a face. It was too sweet for her liking, but it was hot and warmed her insides. She nibbled on a potato chip as she watched Stefan fidget opposite her. He was unusually twitchy, picking at the lip of his coffee cup rather than drinking from it and tapping his fingers on the table. His gaze darted around the carriage, never settling for more than a second.

"Stefan, what happened? Why are you with him?"

He hesitated, then explained the deal he'd made with Klaus to save Damon's life: his service in exchange for the blood that would cure his brother.

She bit back her first response, which was that Damon's life wasn't worth Stefan's sacrifice. For all his faults, and there were plenty to choose from, she knew that Damon loved his brother and would have done the same in return. Probably.

Stefan's face bore a glimmer of a smile and she wondered if he somehow knew what she was thinking.

"It was my choice, Bonnie."

"Some choice."

"Well, I didn't say it was a good one."

They shared a wry smile, and, just for a second, Bonnie felt like everything was going to be okay.

"So what do we do?" she said.

"For the time being: nothing."

She shot him a disbelieving look. "So we just fall in line like good little soldiers? Do whatever he wants?"

His green eyes darkened as he studied her. After a long silence he said, "Can you kill him?"

"I...I don't know." She stared down at her turkey sandwich. "I still have access to their power, but the witches are getting stingy on me."

"Stingy?"

She explained about the witches' refusal to save Jeremy's life. Just thinking about him made her throat ache, but she shook it off. Now wasn't the time to feel sorry for herself. She picked up another chip. "Anyway, if it hadn't been for Emily, I don't know what I would've done."

"But they were willing to help you kill Klaus the first time, so in theory..."

"Yeah. In theory," she said, feeling as grim as Stefan looked. "But that's not the only problem."

Stefan nodded. "He's not weak anymore."

"Not even close. Just pounding him with magic isn't going to kill him. We have to find another way."

He averted his gaze. "Whatever it is, you're going to have to find it without me."

The chip fell from her numb fingers. "What are you talking about? Stefan, I can't do this alone."

"Well, you're going to have to. At least until Damon finds us."

"But-"

"Look, I just think it's best if you don't tell me anything I don't need to know...for both our sakes."

She would've pressed him, but the fear in his eyes stopped her. Though her intuition told her it wasn't Klaus that had him so scared. She'd seen that look on his face before, in the woods when he was crazed on human blood, and she thought that maybe the thing he was most afraid of...was himself.

"Stefan, what did he do to you?" she said gently.

"It's not what Klaus did to me. It's what I did to myself."

"I don't understand."

His head swung from side to side. She reached out and touched his hand, ignoring the chill that spread through her fingers.

"Hey, I know I'm not Elena, but you can still talk to me, you know."

Stefan stilled. He looked conflicted, and for a second she thought he might actually confide in her. But all he said was, "Eat your sandwich. We have to get back."

Not sure if she was more disappointed or relieved, Bonnie nodded and picked up half her turkey club. While Stefan sat staring out the window, she ate automatically, not really tasting her food. As soon as she'd swallowed the last of her coffee, he glanced at her.

"Done?"

She nodded. He slid out of the booth and stood waiting for her. Reluctantly, she followed his lead, wishing now that she'd eaten more slowly. She'd sooner walk into a cage of lions than go back to that compartment. Of course, there was never a cage of lions around when you needed one. They left the lounge and headed back.

When they reached the room, Stefan opened the door and nodded for her to enter. She was halfway into the compartment before she registered that Klaus wasn't alone. He held a young woman close to his side, her head resting on his shoulder in what, to anyone who didn't know better, appeared to be a loving embrace.

Bonnie froze as she saw the bloody wound on the woman's neck. Klaus smiled up at her, his fangs stained red, and the compartment seemed to spin. She stumbled and felt Stefan grab her arm to steady her.

"Oh good," Klaus said, "you're just in time."

"What...what are you doing?" she said faintly.

He shrugged. "Since you were out getting a bite to eat, I thought I'd do the same."

Her half-digested turkey sandwich tried to make a rapid exit and she had to swallow hard to keep it down. Shaking off Stefan's hand, she took a deliberate step forward.

"Let her go."

Klaus gazed at her. "Or what?"

She gathered her power and popped as many blood vessels in his head as she could.

He didn't even flinch.

Gritting her teeth, she raised her hand and snapped his spine. He grunted and clutched his chest. She barely had a few seconds to feel satisfied before he straightened and laughed. His amusement only fuelled her rage.

"Bonnie," Stefan said.

She heard the warning in his voice, but she ignored it. She had spent too long feeling frightened and exhausted, not just today, but during the last few weeks. This was the last straw. Lifting both hands, Bonnie amassed as much power as she could, preparing to launch a furious assault. She probably couldn't kill him, but maybe she could distract him long enough for Stefan to get the woman out of there.

A gust of wind materialised out of nowhere, swirling around the cabin and whipping her hair into a frenzy.

Unfazed, Klaus said, "Careful, Bonnie. That's not the way to save her life."

Something about his wording captured her attention. Eyeing him, she lowered her hands and let the wind die down. "Are you saying...there's a way to save her life?"

He motioned to the armchair opposite him. She hesitated, then took a couple of steps and sat down. The woman's head jerked up and, to her horror, Bonnie saw that Klaus's victim was still conscious. Her terrified brown eyes fixed on Bonnie, but she didn't make a sound, not even a whimper. Bonnie took a deep breath as she realised that Klaus must have compelled her silence.

Klaus gazed at Bonnie, all the while stroking the woman's long auburn hair in a nauseating mockery of affection. And Bonnie finally began to understand that this was some kind of test, a game that he was playing with her.

"What do you want?" Bonnie said.

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"But you just said..." Frustrated, she glanced at Stefan for help, but he wasn't even looking at her. He was staring at the woman's neck, his eyes blood red and fanned by black veins. A chill crept up Bonnie's spine.

Klaus followed her gaze. "Ah, forgive me, Stefan. Where are my manners?" He tugged the girl across his lap and offered her up like an hor d'oeuvre. "Would you like some?"

Bonnie's mouth fell open. Holding her breath, she watched Stefan's face, frozen by equal amounts of fascination and horror. He took a step forward, then stopped and glanced at her. Her heart began to thump as his inhuman gaze settled on her, and she had to remind herself that this was _Stefan_. After a long moment he shook his head.

"No," he said hoarsely. He looked pained for a few seconds, and then the redness drained from his eyes and the veins disappeared.

She was grateful beyond measure that his self-control wasn't entirely gone, though she couldn't help but wonder what he would have done if she hadn't been here. Her ruminations were interrupted by Klaus.

"Tick tock, Bonnie." He brushed his lips against the woman's temple. "Allison doesn't have all day."

With a jolt, Bonnie noticed that blood was still seeping from the woman's..._Allison's_ neck wound, and worse, her eyes were starting to glaze over. But Bonnie still didn't know what Klaus wanted from her. His expression gave nothing away. He just watched her, waiting for her to do something, or say something, or ask... She caught her breath. It couldn't be that simple, could it?

Bonnie licked her lips. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. "Let her go...please?"

His face broke into a smile that was as close to genuine as anything she'd seen from him yet. "Of course, Bonnie. All you had to do was ask."

"And you'll heal her as well?" she said quickly, remembering that he was wilier than a used car salesman.

Klaus gave her an approving nod. "Naturally."

Bonnie watched with a mixture of revulsion and relief as he bit into his wrist and fed Allison his blood. As the wound in her neck began to close, Bonnie touched her own throat, recalling her near-death experience at Damon's hands.

Klaus removed his wrist and held Allison's face in both hands. "Now, Stefan's going to escort you to the washroom. Once he leaves, you'll be able to speak again, but you'll forget everything that happened in the last hour. Do you understand?"

Allison nodded.

"Good girl." Klaus arranged her hair on her shoulders, concealing most of the blood staining her sweater. He stood and handed her off to Stefan, who held her gingerly by the elbow and tugged her towards the door.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Bonnie said, "What the hell was that?"

Klaus sat down and shrugged. "I want you to understand that I'm not your enemy, Bonnie."

She laughed in disbelief. "You declared war on us."

"But the war's over." He grinned. "And I won."

"Oh, well, when you put it like that," she said, glaring at him, "let's be bffs."

His smile turned unexpectedly mischievous. "You sure you want to use that word around a vampire?"

Bonnie gulped. She'd forgotten that, to a vampire, forever really did mean forever. Klaus was evil enough. She didn't need to put any more ideas in his head.

He laughed. "Relax, Bonnie. You're in no danger from me. I want us to work together...a partnership, if you will. You do something for me and I'll do something for you."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "But I didn't do anything for you."

"Not yet."

She felt as if the walls were closing in. "I don't owe you anything," she said, but she didn't sound as certain as she should have.

"Don't you?" He gave her a knowing look. "Bonnie, do you mean to say that you don't feel just the tiniest bit grateful that I spared Allison's life?"

She wasn't an idiot. She knew that Klaus was manipulating her and that he'd used an innocent woman to do it, but she had to admit that, deep down, she did feel grateful. Killing Allison would've been nothing to him, but he'd let her go...because Bonnie had asked him to. It made her feel good, whether she wanted to or not. Though she wasn't foolish enough to say that to his face.

"Whatever you did, it wasn't for my sake, or Allison's."

Klaus shook his head. "Teenagers these days. So cynical."

Bonnie snorted. "Don't think that you can trick me into doing you favours. It's not gonna be that easy."

"Wouldn't be any fun if it were easy."

His tone was light, teasing, but the cold glint in his eyes told a different story. She swallowed. The door opened, saving her from saying something stupid, and she tried not to look too relieved at Stefan's return. He nodded at her and took a seat on the sofa next to Klaus.

Her heart skipped a beat as she spotted what looked like a red smear on the corner of his mouth. Trying not to stare, she told herself that it was just her imagination. But she didn't imagine the strangely intimate look that passed between Stefan and Klaus, a look that completely excluded her. Nor did she imagine the self-satisfied smile that settled on Klaus's face.

Bonnie had never felt more aware that she was confined to a tiny room with two bloodthirsty vampires. She counted Stefan as a friend, but when she looked at him she didn't see her friend. She saw a dangerous animal.

She saw an enemy.

* * *

><p>###<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you, Zenkat22, bucksgirl731, and Kamiya-san for reviewing the last chapter. :)

* * *

><p>For the rest of the journey, Bonnie and Stefan shared one compartment while Klaus stayed in the other. At first she was happy to have some space, until she started worrying about what Klaus was doing to pass the time. All the more so because she didn't hear a peep from him once he sealed the wall between their rooms.<p>

When she wasn't fretting about Klaus, she thought about her dad. He wasn't due back from Washington for another week, but he usually called her at least once a day. And though it wasn't unusual for them to miss each other's calls, at some point he was going to discover that she was missing.

Stefan brought her food and kept her company. He'd scrounged up a deck of cards and they spent the evening playing endless games of gin rummy. They didn't talk much and when they did it was always about normal stuff like movies or the classes they were missing or, when they got particularly desperate, the weather.

Away from Klaus he seemed more like his old self, but she was still wary, especially after she woke in the middle of the night to find him gone. He was back by dawn, but he didn't mention his nocturnal activities. Bonnie desperately wanted to ask Stefan if he was feeding on people, but it wasn't as if she could casually slip it into the conversation.

Around 7am the train arrived in Jacksonville and they disembarked. Bonnie's mouth fell open when Klaus emerged from his compartment accompanied by a gorgeous Asian woman. They shared a steamy kiss before the woman left with a husky "Call me" and a cheery wave. Klaus caught Bonnie's look as they got off the train.

"What? I don't always have to kill."

"Good to know," she said, blinking. She shrugged off her jacket. It was early in the day, but the humidity was already making her sweat.

They were met on the platform by a skinny guy with a moustache straight out of the seventies who handed Klaus a set of car keys. Bonnie wondered just how many minions he commanded.

Klaus nodded towards the wooden crates being unloaded further along the train. "Everything's arranged?"

The skinny guy nodded. "Car's out front, boss, and the plane's ready any time you want it."

"Good." With a short dismissive nod, Klaus made his way to the exit. Like baby ducks, Bonnie and Stefan trailed him through the station and out into the parking lot, where another Mercedes awaited them. Klaus held the rear door open for her and, after a moment's hesitation, she climbed into the back seat.

They drove out of the station and joined the morning traffic. Bonnie studied the road signs as they manoevred through the suburban streets and eventually got on a highway heading west. She couldn't figure out what they were doing in Florida, and she knew it would be pointless to ask.

She'd slept fitfully on the train so it didn't take long for her to doze off. She woke to find drool on her chin and a glistening swathe of ocean blue zipping past the left side of the car. Sitting up, she saw that they were speeding along the coastline. Warm salty air filled her nostrils as she stared in wonder at the sea.

They passed through a bunch of small coastal towns and were several miles out from Pensacola when Klaus turned off the main road and drove up into the hills. He stopped the car at a house perched on a cliff. With some trepidation, Bonnie stood on the porch watching Klaus knock on the front door. But after ascertaining that the owner, a spritely old lady named Mrs Snow, lived alone, Klaus merely compelled her into taking a week's vacation at Disneyworld.

Twenty minutes later, a surprised but relieved Bonnie watched from the upstairs bedroom as Mrs Snow drove away in a tiny blue hatchback. She was hunting for a spare toothbrush in the bathroom when she heard Klaus calling her name. Sighing, she plodded back downstairs to the living room.

"Yes, sir?" she said with weary sarcasm.

"Good, you're here," Klaus said, ignoring her snippiness. He turned to Stefan. "You know what to do?"

Stefan nodded and reached across the couch for his jacket.

"Then we'll meet you at the club."

Stefan froze. "We?"

"Bonnie and I," Klaus said casually.

Slowly Stefan swivelled to face him. "It's not safe."

"Oh, Bonnie's perfectly capable of defending herself," Klaus said, giving her an appreciative glance.

Confused, Bonnie glanced from one to the other. She felt like she ought to say something, but she had no idea what they were talking about.

Stefan shook his head. "She shouldn't be a part of this."

"She already is a part of this. And she needs to start earning her keep."

They stared at each other. With anyone else, she would've interjected a snarky comment to remind them that she was standing right there, but the fierce looks between them kept her silent.

In the end it was Stefan who lowered his gaze. He shrugged his jacket on and slanted a regretful look towards her before slipping out of the room and into the hallway. A moment later, she heard the front door open and close.

"What was that about?" Bonnie said cautiously.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about."

She grimaced. "Well, just so you know, I'd prefer to keep my pretty head attached to my shoulders. 'kay?"

Klaus chuckle turned into a frown as he looked her up and down. "Oh, dear. This will never do."

"What?" Bonnie glanced down at her white t-shirt and indigo jeans. She'd been wearing the same outfit for more than a day, but she didn't think she was _that_ stinky. "What's wrong?"

Klaus looked deadly serious. "We need to go shopping."

* * *

><p>She thought he was joking right up until the minute they parked outside a boutique in the town centre. But when Klaus tried the door, they discovered it was locked. They could see a woman inside the shop straightening a pile of clothes. Klaus rapped on the glass door to get her attention.<p>

"Don't even think about killing her," Bonnie hissed.

"Too late," he said with a bright grin.

The woman hesitated, then came over to open the door a crack. Her name tag read "Dinah" and she was in her twenties, wearing skinny jeans and a purple tank top.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're closed for the day."

He leaned in, staring at her. "But you can make an exception for us, can't you, Dinah?"

The saleswoman blinked and opened the door fully. "Yes, of course. Please come in."

Bemused, Bonnie watched Klaus flick through racks of dresses while Dinah hovered attentively.

"She needs something suitable for an evening out," he said. "Sexy, but functional."

Dinah's face lit up. "I think I know what you have in mind." She quickly sized Bonnie up, then hastened to a rack filled with slinky evening tops.

Bonnie looked on in dread. She didn't particularly enjoy feeling like a dress-up doll.

"I don't need any help picking out clothes," she said sharply.

Klaus eyed her plain v-neck with disdain. "I beg to differ."

She waited until he turned his back and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I saw that," he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"And that."

Grunting in frustration, Bonnie stomped over to the front window. Bad enough that he'd kidnapped her, now he was criticising her fashion sense. He had some nerve. She let out a long, calming breath as she peered out at the street. This late in the day, it was crowded with both cars and people. Most of them heading home, she guessed. She wished she was one of them.

"Bonnie."

She swung round to find Klaus holding up a gold satin halter top and a pair of leather pants.

"Try these on."

She crossed her arms. "I can't wear that. It's not my style."

He just looked at her while the saleswoman shifted uncomfortably. Bonnie stared back, but as the seconds ticked by her resolve crumbled under the weight of his stare. She had the feeling that he'd stand there all week if necessary.

"Fine," she said.

Clinging to what was left of her dignity, she marched over and snatched the garments out of his hand on her way to the fitting room. Dinah followed and handed her a bra that wouldn't show under the halter top. Face hot, Bonnie took it and thanked her.

Once she was alone, she slumped onto the bench. She was tired, she was hungry, but most of all she was confused. One day Klaus was threatening her and everyone she loved, and the next he was taking her shopping. She couldn't get a handle on him and it was making her cranky as hell.

But one thing she _could_ be certain of was that, no matter how hard she prayed, he wasn't going to just go away. So she took a deep breath and unbuttoned her jeans. A few minutes later, she emerged from the fitting room wearing the outfit he'd picked out. Klaus was waiting patiently by the cash register, apparently counting the day's takings.

"Don't you look nice," he said after a fleeting glance at her. He turned to Dinah. "We'll take it."

She beamed. "Excellent choice, sir."

"Wait, are you stealing that money?" Bonnie said, staring.

He pocketed the cash. "How else am I going to buy you pretty things?" he said offhandedly.

"But you can't do that."

"Whyever not?"

Bonnie gestured to Dinah, whose blank smile was, frankly, creeping her out. "She'll get fired."

"So?"

"So, it...it's wrong."

Klaus tilted his head, studying her as if she were an alien. "Ah, I see what's going on here. You've mistaken my not killing this woman with me somehow giving a damn about what happens to her. I can remedy that." He started towards the saleswoman.

Panicked, Bonnie flung herself in front of Dinah. "No, no, no! There's no mistake. Just take the money."

He stopped uncomfortably close, staring down at her without expression.

"Please," she said, chest heaving. "Just take the money."

He let her sweat for half a minute before turning and walking away. "Fine. Now go get changed so we can get out of here."

Not taking her eyes off him, Bonnie retreated to the fitting rooms, pulling Dinah with her. Keeping the woman in sight, Bonnie hurriedly changed her clothes. She was about to leave the fitting room when it hit her - a burst of pure terror that seemed to explode from her very core. She pressed her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her sobs.

Dinah's concerned face floated into view. "Hey, you okay?"

Touched by her kindness, Bonnie fought to get her emotions under control. "No," she said with a watery smile, "but thank you for asking."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Afraid that she would lose it altogether, Bonnie just shook her head. They returned to the main shop area, where Dinah bagged her new outfit. After accepting the bag, Bonnie stayed close, watching as Klaus compelled Dinah to forget that they were ever there. She waited until Klaus was way over by the door before she left Dinah's side.

On the sidewalk, Bonnie looked back to see the saleswoman blinking as though she'd just woken up. Klaus opened the car door for her and, avoiding his gaze, she got in.

After a quick stop at the drugstore, they drove back to Mrs Snow's house, where Klaus told her to be ready at eleven and finally left her alone. Grateful for the respite, she wolfed down some leftover pasta salad she found in the fridge and had a long shower before taking refuge in the spare bedroom.

* * *

><p>The room was dark when the alarm woke her. Befuddled with sleep, she reached for her bedside lamp. It wasn't where it usually was and she fumbled for a moment before locating the switch. Light flooded the room and Bonnie abruptly remembered where she was - not safe and sound at home, but at a stranger's house in Florida.<p>

She hit the alarm and fell back on the pillow. Lying absolutely still, she pricked up her ears, breathing as quietly as she could. She heard a few creaks, but nothing that told her where Klaus might be lurking.

Sighing, she got up and put on the satin top and leather pants. After she'd applied some makeup and brushed out her hair she studied her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She felt ridiculously overdressed, but Klaus had been insistent. She was just glad she could get away with wearing her own boots.

When she was ready, Bonnie crept out onto the landing. The downstairs hall was dark and quiet. She went down the stairs and followed the light to the kitchen, where she found Klaus standing by the sink. He'd changed into black jeans and a midnight blue shirt.

Without a word, he offered her a teacup. Puzzled, she edged towards him, and stopped short when she saw the contents of the cup - a tablespoon or so of blood. Shocked, she snapped her head up to stare at him. The possibility of Klaus turning her was a thought she'd done her best to avoid, and now here it was, smacking her in the face.

"I have the utmost confidence in your abilities," he said, "but let's face it, accidents do happen." He glanced at the blood. "Better to be safe than sorry."

She fell back a step. "I'm not drinking that."

Klaus shrugged. "It's your choice."

She relaxed, too soon as it turned out.

"You can either drink it voluntarily," he said with an indulgent smile, "or I'll force it down your throat."

Bonnie stared at the cup. Neither option sounded particularly appealing, but there was no doubt in her mind that Klaus would make good on his threat. She chose the lesser of two evils and held out her hand. He scrutinised her face a moment before passing her the cup.

But although she intended to drink the blood, she couldn't seem to physically put the cup to her lips.

Klaus crossed his arms. "It's not going to get any fresher."

"I know!" She sucked in a deep breath. "Just give me a minute."

He gave her several minutes, but the cup didn't make it any closer to her face. The corner of his mouth quirked up.

"Bonnie, I may have eternity, but you don't."

She glared at him. "You think this is funny?"

"A little, yeah."

Swallowing her pride, Bonnie gave him a pleading look. "Please, isn't there another-"

"No." He pointedly looked at his watch.

"But I don't wanna be a vampire," she whined.

No longer looking amused, Klaus said, "Drink it. Now."

She gulped. Closing her eyes, she brought the cup to her mouth and tipped it back. The cool, slightly metallic blood slid easily onto her tongue. She'd expected it to taste different somehow, to betray some hint of its donor's power, but it tasted just like...blood.

Bonnie opened her eyes to find Klaus standing disturbingly near, staring at her mouth. He started to lean in and she instinctively slapped her hand against his chest. After a tense moment he stepped back, and she held her breath.

"Let's go," he said at last. He gestured for her to precede him and she rushed to obey, not wanting to give him the opportunity to change his mind.

* * *

><p>The mostly college-aged crowd waiting outside the club was at least thirty strong, but one compelled bouncer later, and she and Klaus were being escorted inside. A few loud complaints followed them in, but they were rapidly drowned out by the thundering beat of the music. With an arm around her waist, Klaus guided her up to the upper level, where they were seated at a table overlooking the dance floor.<p>

Klaus ordered drinks from a passing waitress and turned his head to observe the dancers below. Bonnie peered over the chrome railing, trying to keep one eye on him and one on the dance floor. He seemed to be looking for someone - Stefan, she assumed. She, too, scanned the club for Stefan's distinctive high hair, but between the shadows and the strobe lights she couldn't make out much.

The waitress returned with two pink cocktails. Bonnie selected a glass, using the opportunity to steal a quick glance at Klaus. He looked perfectly relaxed, but she hadn't forgotten that he'd forced her to drink his blood not one hour ago. She didn't believe for a second that they were just here to enjoy Pensacola's nightlife.

But after sipping her way through a few cocktails, Bonnie wasn't sure that she cared that much. She was feeling pleasantly buzzed and Klaus hadn't moved in half an hour. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe this was his way of relaxing...by drinking cosmopolitans and spying on clubbers. She grimaced. Okay, so her tipsy brain wasn't that far gone, but a girl could hope.

Out of the blue, Klaus plucked the glass from her hand and set it on the table. "Time to dance."

"Dance? With you?"

Looking mildly insulted, he tugged her onto her feet. "I'll have you know that I'm an excellent dancer."

"Well, I..." was all she managed before he swung round to lead her down the stairs and onto the dance floor.

He twirled her round, making her head spin, and pulled her hips flush against his. Bonnie didn't even have time to protest before he winked and backed off. She felt like a total dork standing in the middle of the dance floor, so she starting moving to the music. As unself-conscious as any toddler, Klaus threw himself into a full body convulsion, complete with gyrating hips and flailing arms.

She had to admit he _was_ a good dancer, if by "good" you meant flashy and highly entertaining. He was a little too good, in fact. They were attracting quite a bit of attention from the surrounding dancers and the people on the upper balconies. Klaus had specifically chosen this club, so she figured he was deliberately putting on a show. The question was, why?

Just as she was getting used to the dancing, Klaus grabbed her arm and hustled her towards the back of the club. She muttered apologies to the people they jostled, but she doubted they even heard her given how fast they were travelling. They skirted the bar and headed for the restrooms. At the end of the corridor was a fire exit. Not slowing, Klaus barrelled right through it, pulling her behind him.

They emerged into a back alley. The door thumped shut behind them, muffling the beat of the music, and Klaus finally let go of her arm.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Bonnie said, panting.

Ignoring her, he looked up and down the alley. She followed his gaze, but other than a passing car, she saw nothing unusual. A dull yellow light above the exit revealed only a dumpster and a few recycling bins.

She tried again. "What are we doing here?"

"Waiting," he said, without bothering to look at her.

"For wha-"

Her voice died in her throat as several figures appeared at the end of the alley. The fire exit slammed open and two men came out, one of them brandishing a stake.

"The wolves to come out," Klaus said, looking pretty damn wolfish himself.

Bonnie instinctively moved towards him before she realised what she was doing. She stopped and spun around, but three more were approaching them from the rear. The men (and one woman, she noticed) quickly surrounded them, but stayed at a cautious distance.

They looked to be in their twenties, tanned and athletic, and the easy way they fell into formation, leaving little room for escape, made Bonnie think that this wasn't the first time they'd hunted a vampire. She counted seven in all, with at least three of them wielding stakes, and they seemed so normal she would never have guessed that they were werewolves.

One of the men, sporting a stubbly jaw and built like a quarterback, stepped forward and grinned at Klaus.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here, vampire."

"My mistake," Klaus said with a small, apologetic shrug. "I thought this was a public place."

"Not for you, it ain't. This is our turf."

Bonnie frowned. Klaus seemed oddly subdued, even submissive, which was not a description she would ever have associated with him.

With a nervous cough, he said, "If you'll just allow us to pass, we'll be on our way."

The circle tightened up around them. "I don't think so," said the young man, losing his grin. "First, you're gonna let the girl go."

"The girl? Oh, you mean Bonnie?" Klaus gave her an affectionate glance. For that alone, she wanted to stake him, but what he said next made her blood rage. "You needn't worry about her. She's not compelled and she knows exactly what I am."

The man's eyes narrowed as his gaze shifted to her. "Is that true?"

"Yes, but-"

The disgust in his eyes, all their eyes, made her flush with shame. She wanted to explain, but she couldn't seem to put a coherent thought together. Their eyes slid away from her, as if she were beneath their notice, not worth even their pity. Bonnie subtly tried to sidle away from Klaus, but he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Knowing it would be useless, she didn't bother struggling.

"I don't suppose you'd consider letting us go," Klaus said, with a sly downward glance.

Only she was close enough to see the sparkle in his eyes, and a chill went through her as she realised that he was enjoying this. Toying with the werewolves, allowing them to think they had the upper hand, he was getting off on it. Her stomach clenched. And she couldn't stop him. No one could. She thought about warning the wolves, but she didn't think they'd believe her. There was only one person who could stop this - Klaus himself.

Before she could chicken out, Bonnie pressed up against him, molding her body to his. His eyes widened a fraction as he glanced down at her.

"Please," she said, her voice low. "Don't do this."

He considered her a moment, then smoothed back her curls and bent his head to whisper in her ear. "Sorry, Bonnie, not this time." Catching her by surprise, he casually shoved her away.

She sprawled across the ground with a startled yelp, scraping her palms on the concrete slab. Glancing back, she saw three of the wolves converge on Klaus. They were fast, inhumanly fast, and moved with confident strength, but they were no match for him. He smacked the first man aside like a beach ball, and his body crashed into the wall with a sickening wet crunch.

Klaus took a punch from the second assailant, but it didn't seem to slow him down. He growled and bared his fangs, blocked a second punch, and thrust his fist into the man's chest. Bonnie's horrified scream blended with the werewolf's death cry. The third man came in fast from the rear and plunged a stake through Klaus's back.

The stake went home and the wolf whooped in victory. Klaus pulled his arm out of the dead man's chest, letting the body fall to the ground, and calmly turned around still holding a bloody heart. The wolf's jaw dropped and he reeled back. Klaus blurred forward to grab him and savagely bite into his neck.

A flurry of motion drew her attention further down the alley. Squinting, she recognised Stefan at the heart of the commotion. She hadn't even seen him arrive. He wasn't having quite as easy time of it as Klaus. One of the wolves had his arms pinned back and the other two were taking turns slugging him. But even as she watched, Stefan propelled himself backwards, slamming the man holding his arms against the alley wall.

Free, Stefan backhanded the woman lunging at him with a stake and leapt at the other wolf. She watched him bury his fangs in the man's neck and looked away, her stomach heaving.

Klaus was still feeding, making a slurping noise that would haunt her as long as she lived. One of the wolves, the man who'd first spoken to them, crept up behind him, his hand reaching for the stake still embedded in Klaus's back.

Bonnie cried out before she could stop herself. "No!"

She'd been trying to warn the werewolf, to stop him from getting himself killed, but it was Klaus who was quicker to respond. He lifted his head and whirled, grabbing his attacker by the throat and lifting him into the air. The man struggled, but suspended as he was, he had no leverage with which to fight back. His feet kicked furiously, and then with less and less vigour as he lost consciousness. As soon as his body went limp, Klaus dropped him and glanced towards Stefan.

Following his gaze, Bonnie saw that Stefan was feeding off the woman now. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders and waist and between them, a stake protruded from the woman's chest. The bodies of the other wolves surrounded them. It was the final straw. Bonnie had just enough time to crawl over to the wall before her cocktails came rushing back up her throat. She vomited until every last drop of alcohol was out of her body.

She stayed facing the wall, not wanting to see the bloodied and broken bodies littering the alley. But she couldn't escape the suffocating scent of blood. It hung in the air, pressing in on her like a smothering blanket. Finally she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and shuffled around on her knees. She started when she saw Stefan standing just a few feet away, looming over her.

"Are you okay?" he said, sounding so normal that she wondered if she was dreaming.

"You still have blood on your chin," she said accusingly.

She expected him to avert his eyes, but his gaze remained steady. Without the slightest hint of remorse, he swiped his sleeve across his jaw.

"Thanks," he said.

"I didn't..." Bonnie trailed off, confused. Although she suspected that Stefan had been feeding on people, she still expected him to feel guilty about it. She still expected him to act like Stefan. But he didn't look conflicted, he looked...content. "Stefan?" she said in a small voice.

His eyes flickered, but his expression didn't change.

Chuckling, Klaus came over and clapped Stefan's shoulder. "That one," he said, nodding towards one of the bodies on the ground.

Stefan hesitated, still looking at Bonnie, before moving to haul the unconscious werewolf over his shoulder. Without a backwards glance, he headed off towards the rear of the alley.

Klaus offered her a hand. She ignored it and clung to the wall instead as she dragged herself to her feet. Her knees wobbled, but she managed to stay upright.

"You didn't have to kill them," she said.

"Yes, I did. In case you've forgotten, _they_ attacked _us_."

"After you deliberately lured them out here."

He raised his eyebrows. "What's your point?"

The absurdity of what she was doing - trying to convince an amoral creature that he'd done something wrong - dawned on her then, and she let out a breathless laugh.

"You really don't care, do you? That you just butchered six innocent people."

"Four."

Bonnie blinked. "What?"

"We only killed four," he said, ennunciating his words as if she were hard of hearing. "The other two will heal."

"And the one you took? What's going to happen to him?"

"Well now, that's up to you."

"Me?"

He shot her an amused look. "How did you think we were going to create my army?"

Stunned into silence, she could only stare at him.

"Werewolves can't be created, Bonnie. The curse is genetic. So in order to make a hybrid, I first need a werewolf."

"You...you want me to help you..." She shook her head, too horrified to say it out loud.

"See?" he said, smiling. "Didn't I tell you that you'd get to do something for me?"

Her mind whirling with a whole slew of emotions she couldn't begin to sort out, Bonnie didn't resist when Klaus took her gently by the elbow and guided her out of the alley.

* * *

><p>###<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

###

* * *

><p>The stillness of the car roused Caroline from her nap. She opened her eyes and saw that they were parked outside yet another cheap motel. Yay.<p>

After leaving Mystic Falls, they'd quickly established a routine of driving most of the day and sleeping at night - a routine that Caroline had tired of just as quickly. She didn't understand why they couldn't just fly down to Florida. So what if they didn't allow weapons on airplanes. Hello, vampires! She and Damon could've just performed their jedi mind-tricks on a few airline employees.

But when she'd suggested ditching the car for a jet, Damon had categorically overruled her. In her more uncharitable moments, she wondered if he was really so eager to find his brother. Maybe he thought he finally had a shot with Elena now that Stefan was out of the picture.

Caroline hopped out of the car with the others. The waning moon was high in the sky, reminding her of Tyler and home. Her throat ached as a wave of homesickness washed over her and she made a mental note to call her mom later.

Groaning, Elena stretched her arms above her head. "Oh, my back."

Damon set off towards the office. After a few paces he swung round and, walking backwards, leered at them. "One bed or two?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Still not funny, Damon."

"Two rooms, Damon," Elena called. "I'll share with Caroline."

He pouted, but turned and continued to the motel office.

"You don't have to keep telling him that, you know," Caroline said. "He knows damn well he's not getting any snuggle time with us. He's just trying to push my buttons."

"Then don't let him," Elena said as she pulled open the back of the SUV.

Sure, easy for her to say. Damon wasn't using _her_ as the punchline to all his lame jokes. Speaking of the devil, Damon reappeared with two keys in his hand. He tossed one to Elena, then hauled her bag and Caroline's out of the trunk. Caroline pulled the rear door shut and followed them to a room at the end of the motel block.

As they filed into the room Elena's phone rang. She grabbed it from her pocket, looked at the display, and blanched. "It's Mr Hopkins again," she said, glancing at Caroline.

"Oh, crap."

Damon dropped their bags next to one of the beds. "What's the big deal? Just make something up."

"I can't keep lying to him," Elena said.

"Sure you can."

"But-"

"Elena, we don't need any more complications right now. Take care of it."

Elena looked at Caroline, who nodded. Damon was right, loathe as she was to admit it. It was safer for all of them if they kept Bonnie's dad out of the loop. Pacing to the other side of the room, Elena answered the call.

"Mr Hopkins. Hi!"

With her heightened senses, Caroline easily heard the anxiety in Mr Hopkins's voice as he asked about his daughter. Looking nervous, Elena twirled a finger in her hair.

"Bonnie?" she said. "Yeah, she's fine...as far as I know." She paused to listen. "Oh, well, I think there's a problem with her cellphone. She...she dropped it the other day."

Watching Elena field Mr Hopkins's questions, Caroline sank onto the end of the bed, grateful that it wasn't her. She'd known Bonnie's dad for most of her life and she'd never been able to lie to him. She remembered one particular incident involving Bonnie, indoor tennis, and a smashed vase. All it had taken was one firm, paternal look, and Caroline had crumbled like a stale cookie.

"She's not?" Elena said. "Well, if she's not at home then I'm not sure where she might be. Maybe she's hanging out with Jeremy." Her face fell as she listened to his response. "Oh. Oh, you did? Then I guess she's probably...er...she's probably with Caroline."

Caroline shot to her feet, throwing her arms out in a "what the hell" gesture. Holding up a hand, Elena gave her an apologetic look.

"Yes, next time I see her I'll tell her to call you." She grimaced. "Okay, bye, Mr Hopkins."

With a puff of relief, Elena ended the call.

"Elena!"

"I know. I'm sorry." She looked crestfallen. "I panicked."

"What am I gonna tell him?" Caroline said.

Damon chuckled, earning a glare from both girls. Caroline opened her mouth to tell him where to shove it when her phone began to ring. Reluctantly, she pulled it from her pocket. The caller was unknown, but she knew exactly who it was - they all did. She stared at the screen.

"Caroline?" Elena said.

After a few more rings, Caroline tucked the phone back in her pocket. "I can't." Feeling drained, she flopped onto the nearest bed.

Damon shook his head. "Wimp."

"Asshole," she snapped.

"Okay!" Elena said, hastily moving between them. "We're all tired, so maybe it's time to get some rest." She shooed Damon towards the door. "Goodnight, Damon."

"Goodnight, Elena," he said with a sunny smile. He strolled to the door, but halted just short of the threshold. "Let's go, Caroline."

"Go?" Caught off-guard, she lifted her head to stare at him. "Go where?"

"The hospital. You want to eat, don't you?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Elena's SUV didn't have an icebox, so the blood bags Damon had packed had lasted all of three days. Grudgingly, Caroline swung her legs off the bed. She'd been looking forward to a hot shower and veging out for a few hours.

"Can't you go and get it?" she said.

Damon snorted. "What do I look like, room service? Move it."

With a sympathetic look, Elena threw her the key. "In case I'm asleep when you get back."

Dragging her feet, Caroline followed Damon out to the car and got in. As they pulled out of the parking lot, she stared out the window, thinking of all the people she'd rather be with than Damon - which included just about anyone she'd ever met. She wondered what Matt was doing, whether he was working at the bar or just hanging out. She thought about Tyler and Bonnie and her mom and dad. All the people she might never see again.

"Stop sulking," Damon said. "It's annoying."

"I'm not sulking. I'm thinking."

"Oh? I didn't know there was a difference with you."

"Bite me."

"Been there, done that," he said with a toothy grin.

"You _really_ wanna stop reminding me of that."

"Or what?"

"Damon," she said, scowling.

"Okay, okay, calm down before you crack the windscreen."

"What?"

"You get kinda screechy when you're upset." He glanced at her. "What? You didn't know that?"

Gritting her teeth, Caroline resisted the urge to ram her fist in his face. "I do not get screechy."

Damon smirked. "If you say so."

"God, why do you have to be so...so..."

"Handsome, charming, witty, all of the above."

"_You!_ Why do you have to be so you? Everything that's going on and you're still acting like a dick. I mean, Klaus could be doing who knows what to Stefan right this second. Do you even care about that?"

His face remained impassive, but she heard the steering wheel creak under his grip. In a tight voice, he said, "Just because I don't express every emotion I feel every second of the day, doesn't mean I don't feel anything."

"You could have fooled me."

"That wouldn't be hard," he said, regaining a touch of snarkiness.

"I guess not," she said with a shrug. "Like when you saved me from Tyler in the woods. You had me fooled then." Caroline waited for him to look at her. "For a second there, I thought you actually cared."

Damon's eyes flickered and he turned back to the road. "It was a reflex, Caroline. Nothing more."

"Right." Caroline swivelled her head to stare out into the night. She hadn't really expected anything from him, let alone an admission that he was actually worried or afraid, but she felt disappointed nonetheless.

Ten minutes later they drove past a large sign marked _Xavier Hospital_.

"Hey, you passed it," she said.

"I know. I'll stop there on the way back."

"The way back? From where?"

"You'll see."

Glancing out the window, Caroline noticed that the area they were driving through was fairly rundown. Many of the buildings were covered in graffiti. Some had boarded up windows and doors. There were few people out on the street and the whole neighbourhood felt darker, more dangerous. She started to get suspicious.

Damon finally pulled over half a block down from a corner bar. Rock music blared out the front door and a bunch of people were clustered together on the sidewalk, puffing on cigarettes. Caroline released her seat belt and prepared for a fight.

"If you think you're offloading me in some skanky part of town, you can think again, mister. Not gonna happen."

Damon switched off the engine. She tensed, but all he did was twist his body to face her. "How much do you want to help Bonnie? I mean, really?"

"I told you, I'm gonna do whatever it takes."

His pale eyes glittered in the dark. "Yeah? Well, here's your chance to prove it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a young vampire, which is already a huge disadvantage, so you need to be as strong as possible, and that means feeding on the good stuff." He nodded towards the smokers. "Human blood, fresh off the vine."

A thrill of anticipation thrummed up her spine, but she shook her head. "I can't."

"You just said you'd do whatever it took."

"And I will, but not this."

"Why not?"

She huffed. "Because I'm not gonna hurt anyone, Damon."

He cocked his head. "Sure you will, and what's more, you want to."

"My _mom_ wouldn't want me to. Neither would Bonnie."

"Well, which would you prefer? Dead Bonnie or disapproving Bonnie."

"But-"

"Come on, Caroline, you're a freaking vampire. I shouldn't have to talk you into this."

"Just because I'm a vampire, doesn't mean I'm a killer."

"Oh, yeah? Cause two dead deputies and a carnie say otherwise."

She glared at him. "Seriously? You're gonna throw that in my face? After I saved your worthless ass."

"And I will be forever grateful, believe me, but don't act like you didn't enjoy it. We both know better." Tapping the steering wheel with his fingers, he stared across the street. "Look, you don't actually have to kill anyone. All I'm saying is that if you're going to survive, you need to embrace your vampire side. Don't pretend to be less than you are."

"You do."

"What?"

"When you're with Elena. Being all sweet and lovey-dovey. Pretending that you're not a blood-drinking, homicidal tool."

Damon's eyes widened and he started to grin. In a sing-song voice, he said, "I think somebody's jealous."

"Over what? You don't love Elena. You're obsessed with her."

His face hardened. "My feelings for Elena are real."

"Sure they are. And I'm sure that you deciding you were in 'love' with her two seconds after finding out that Katherine had kicked you to the kerb had nothing to do with it."

Damon was on her so fast she thought the car had tumbled upside down. Squeezing her throat, he snarled in her face. Her fangs came out, an instinctive response to the threat he presented, but though she tried with all her might to buck him off, she found she could barely move.

"I didn't bring you here to dissect my love life," he hissed.

"Then why did you bring me here?" she squeaked.

He blinked several times, as if her question had caught him off-guard. After a few tense moments the blackness faded from his eyes and he pushed himself off her.

"I told you why." Damon laughed and shook his head in disgust. "Screw it. Do whatever you want, Caroline. I don't give a damn." He hopped out of the car and slammed the door shut. Biting her lip, she watched him stalk across the road and disappear into the bar.

His absence was a relief at first, but then she started to think about what he'd said. And she couldn't help but wonder if he was right, especially since he knew, _really_ knew, what she was going through.

It didn't matter how much her friends sympathised, they didn't get what it was like to be a vampire. To crave blood every second that she was awake and sometimes when she wasn't. Stefan had been great in the days just after she was turned, taking care of her and teaching her to how to control her cravings, but after a while everyone just expected her to deal. And so she did.

On the outside she was the same bubbly, confident cheerleader, even if she did think about biting into someone's neck at least fifty times a day. Hell, just the other week Maria Westlake had all but offered herself on a silver platter, what with her hair pulled up and that pretty, heart-shaped neckline. But that wasn't the kind of thing Caroline could talk about with her best gal pals. For one thing, she couldn't bear to see the revulsion on their faces, and for another, there was just no way they could ever understand.

She peered across the street, but Damon was nowhere in sight. There was no telling how long he was going to make her wait, and he'd taken the car keys with him. Restless, she got out of the car and paced back and forth on the sidewalk.

Damon's physical attack had her all riled up. She hated that he was stronger than her; always had been, always would be. And the hollow sensation in her belly was growing stronger. She was getting hungry. She felt as if she was going to explode if she didn't spill some blood soon.

Turning, she eyed the smokers across the road. She didn't much care for the taste of nicotine in the blood, but, hey, beggers couldn't be choosers. It was either that or go into the bar and suffer Damon's smug face.

The door of the bar slammed open and a young man tottered out. He lurched into the smokers and they scrambled to get out of his way, swearing loudly. Mumbling apologies, the young man staggered off down the street. Caroline's fangs itched as she saw a couple of the smokers, two men in denim jackets, break off from the pack and shadow him.

Without really knowing what she was going to do, she followed them, zipping back and forth between doorways to keep out of sight. A few blocks from the bar, the smokers pounced, dragging the drunk man into a side alley.

The smart thing to do would be to wait until they were done with him, then take what she needed from what was left. But his desperate cry for help had her speeding towards the alley before she even realised what she was doing.

As she entered the narrow lane she took in the static scene. The thugs had the young man up against the wall, one of them frozen in mid-punch. Their victim's face was contorted with fear and blood was already dribbling from his mouth. As Caroline came to a stop, their movements skipped back into normal speed. She grabbed the man's fist before he could make contact. His head whipped round.

"Hi!" she said. She gripped him by the scruff of the neck and tossed him out of the alley.

"Hey!" The second thug grabbed her arm. "What do you think you're-"

She easily broke his grip and wrapped her hand around his throat. Bringing his face close to hers, she bared her fangs and snarled, enjoying the look of pure terror in his eyes. All his aggression died away and he whimpered in fear. Grinning, she threw him out the same way as his buddy. She heard them flee, but she let them go. They weren't the ones she was interested in.

Pivoting, she saw that the young man had slumped to the ground, apparently unconscious. She crouched beside him and touched his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?"

His eyes fluttered open. "Course I am," he slurred. Whiskey, the cheap and nasty kind, was heavy on his breath.

"How much did you have to drink?" she said.

He started to topple over and she clutched his arm to keep him upright. He was younger than she'd first thought, barely out of high school by the looks of him. Guess she knew now why he'd trekked down to this sleazy bar to get a drink. She shook him, none too gently.

"Hey, stay with me, okay?"

"I'm awake, I'm awake," he said, opening his eyes wide. His head bobbed to one side. "Hey, you're cute."

"So are you," she said, automatically rewarding him with a flirty smile. "What's your name?"

"Corey. What's yours?"

She hesitated. "Caroline."

Corey touched his bleeding lip and winced. Unable to help herself, she leaned closer, inhaling the intoxicating aroma of his blood. He glanced up and jumped.

"Your eyes!"

"It's okay." Holding him down, she looked him in the eye and reached into his mind, bending his will to her own. "Don't be afraid. I helped you and now you're gonna help me, right?"

His face went slack. "Sure."

"Close your eyes and relax. This won't hurt."

Corey obeyed and she immediately sank her fangs into his neck. His body jerked once, but he didn't struggle as she pulled him close. It had been a while since she'd last drunk from a human and she savoured every mouthful. His blood was warm and sweet, sliding down her throat as easily as fine brandy. He went limp in her arms and she took a few more swallows before withdrawing her fangs. Carefully, she lay him down and stood.

Licking her lips, Caroline studied him a moment and started to walk away. But her conscience didn't let her get past the mouth of the alley. With a rueful shake of her head, she returned to hoist him off the ground. Tugging his arm over her shoulders, she wrapped her arm securely around his waist.

Moving swiftly, Caroline retraced her steps to the bar. She found Damon leaning against the car tapping his foot. His face turned stony when he spotted Corey.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey, this was your bright idea."

"It wasn't my idea for you to bring back leftovers. Even baby vamps know better than that." He opened the car door. "Dump him and let's go."

She didn't move. "No. We're dropping him off at the hospital."

Resting a hand on top of the door, Damon stared her down. "Oh no we're not."

"What's the big deal? We're going to the hospital anyway, aren't we? I'll just zip into the ER. No one will even see me."

"Caroline..."

She just stared back.

Damon sighed. "Make sure he doesn't bleed all over the seat," he said as he climbed into the SUV.

Flushed with blood and success, Caroline eased Corey into the back seat, cradling his head on her shoulder. He'd be okay, she told herself as the car pulled away. After all, if she hadn't rescued him, he'd have a lot worse than a bleeding lip and some missing blood. She'd done him a favour, really.

A sudden chill made her shiver. She caught sight of her reflection in the rear-vision mirror and, after a long moment, she looked away.

* * *

><p>###<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

###

* * *

><p>Bonnie spent most of the plane ride from Pensacola in a kind of fugue state, wherein she kept envisioning hordes of half-vampire, half-werewolf creatures running rampant through small towns that bore a remarkable resemblance to Mystic Falls.<p>

By the time she'd snapped out of it and come to her senses, the plane was beginning to descend. The noise of the engines became muffled as pressure built up in her ears. She was wondering where they were when the pilot came on the intercom to announce their descent into Los Angeles.

Looking around, she saw that she was in the middle of a luxurious cabin. Its wide chairs were covered in soft, tan leather and spaced a comfortable distance apart. A private jet, she assumed.

She sat up a bit and peeked over the seat facing her. Klaus and Stefan were seated in armchairs near the cockpit. The latter spotted her and she hastily scrunched back down in her seat. She held her breath for half a minute and let it out again when no one came strolling down the aisle.

Bonnie vaguely remembered travelling to the airport and getting on the plane, but it was all kind of a blur. Not like the bloodbath in the alley. Every moment of Klaus's massacre was burned into her memory. Even now, the scent of blood seemed to cling to her. She glanced down to inspect her satin top, but couldn't see so much as a speck of blood. It was harder to tell with her leather pants and jacket. She checked her scraped palms, but found that they had completely healed over. She grimaced, praying that Klaus's blood had passed out of her system by now.

Fifteen minutes later, they were rolling down the runway. She swallowed hard a couple of times to clear her ears and released her seat belt, but didn't get up. Gazing out the window, she watched as the plane taxied to a waiting truck and car. Other than the three men standing near the vehicles, the small airport appeared to be deserted.

The plane came to a stop and the engines whined down. A man exited the cockpit and she recognised him as the guy who'd met them in Jacksonville. He went to the door and opened it, letting a swirl of fresh air into the cabin.

Klaus and Stefan came down the aisle, the latter continuing on to the rear of the plane.

"Back with us, I see," Klaus said.

"Lucky me," she muttered, not looking him in the eye. She heard a grunt and turned her head to see Stefan shoving the chained up werewolf towards them. The captive shot her a baleful look as he passed her seat and she dropped her gaze.

"Shall we?" Klaus said, holding out his hand.

Bonnie snorted and stood. She brushed past him and followed Stefan out the exit and down the steps to the tarmac. Blinking in the bright Californian sunshine, she paused to observe all the activity.

Klaus's wooden crates were being transferred from the plane's cargo hold to the truck and again she wondered what was so valuable that he had to cart it halfway across the country with him. Stefan steered the werewolf over to the truck and bundled him into the back.

Once the truck was fully loaded and on its way, Klaus and Stefan moved to the car. Resigned, she trailed after them and got in the back seat with Klaus while Stefan sat next to the driver. Doing her best to ignore the others, she stared out the window and tried to figure out where they were going.

The car got onto a freeway and headed towards downtown L.A. But once they got off the highway, Bonnie lost her bearings. She relaxed back into her seat, keeping an eye on the road signs. An hour later, they were travelling through a leafy suburb in the Hollywood hills. She glimpsed several grand houses over hedges and walls as they drove past.

At last the car slowed to enter a driveway. They passed between a pair of wrought iron gates and coasted down a gravelly lane that delivered them to a magnificent mansion. Tired as she was, Bonnie couldn't help but admire its gorgeous yellow stone and the wooden archway over the entrance. Dark green ivy clung to the walls and gutters, adding to the charm of the house.

They were greeted in the foyer by a woman in a full-length black dress with a lace collar and cuffs. Her vibrant red hair, pulled back in a severe bun, provided a sharp contrast with her pallid complexion. She gave a disapproving sniff as she inspected Bonnie, who felt as if she'd just wandered into a gothic novel.

"This is Mrs Gerhardt," Klaus said. "She'll be in charge of you during your stay."

"In charge of me?" Bonnie said.

Ignoring her question, he looked at Mrs Gerhardt. "Why don't you show Bonnie to her room while I settle in the family."

The woman nodded. Klaus gathered Stefan with a look, and they both headed down the hallway towards the rear of the house. Puzzled, Bonnie watched them go. In all the time they'd been travelling, Klaus hadn't once mentioned his family. Not that she'd given them much thought herself, except for Elijah. Setting him on fire had moved up a few spots on her to-do list.

"Come," Mrs Gerhardt said, as she started up the wide curved staircase.

Bonnie fell into step behind her, running a hand along the top of the smooth bannister. Without the housekeeper's stern gaze on her, she felt bold enough to venture a question. "Klaus's family live here?"

"They are always with the master."

"Well, I haven't seen-" Bonnie did a doubletake and stopped. "Wait, did you just call him 'the master'?"

Mrs Gerhardt stopped and pivoted to look down at her. "He is master of this house, is he not?"

"Oh. Right."

"You would do well to bear that in mind."

"I'll do that."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Or suffer the consequences."

"I heard you the first time," Bonnie said sharply.

Brown eyes morphed into black and Mrs Gerhardt descended on Bonnie with terrifying speed. She instinctively flung up her arm and magically hurled the vampire over the bannister. Flattening herself against the wall, Bonnie kept her hand raised, prepared for another attack. But it didn't come.

With her pulse drumming in her ears, Bonnie inched across to peek over the railing. Mrs Gerhardt stood in the centre of the foyer, holding her hands behind her back and gazing upwards.

"You are strong," she said with an approving nod. "That is good."

Bonnie slowly lowered her arm as the vampire trotted up the stairs. She watched Mrs Gerhardt bypass her without another word and, shaking her head, followed her up to the landing. They continued down a corridor into the east wing of the mansion.

"Is this where Klaus's family sleep, too?" she said, eyeing one of the closed doors. She half-expected one of them to pop out of a bedroom.

"The family sleep in their coffins."

"Why?" She didn't get why any vampire in this day and age would choose a coffin over a bed, especially if they were immune to sunlight.

Mrs Gerhardt shot her a pitying look. "Powerful, but not so bright."

"Hey, I-"

"Did you not see the coffins accompanying Master Niklaus?"

"The...coffins." Bonnie stared at her. An image of the crates being loaded onto the truck flashed in her head. "You mean that..." She blew out a breath, inadvertently whistling. Klaus was even more of a whackjob than she'd first thought.

"He does not like to be alone," the housekeeper said with a knowing look. She stopped and opened a door, waving Bonnie inside.

The bedroom was beyond anything she'd expected, an enormous chamber filled with rich furnishings in shades of purple and gold. Afternoon light spilled through the tall double-glazed windows, the only modern-looking feature she could see. But despite the antique furniture and the fine tapestries decorating the cream walls, the room felt surprisingly homey. A velvet-covered armchair near the fireplace looked particularly cosy and the bed was covered in a thick lilac quilt.

Bonnie wandered around, marvelling at the room's size and opulence. She could've fit her kitchen, her living room _and_ her bedroom in here. As prisons went, it wasn't so bad.

"This will be your room for as long as you live," Mrs Gerhardt said.

Bonnie's heart spasmed and she spun round. "What?"

"You will serve the master until you die, as all his witches have."

"All his..." Her vision blurred at the edges. She stumbled and grabbed for the edge of the mantelpiece. "How many witches...exactly?"

"I could not say," Mrs Gerhardt said with a negligent shrug. "I lost count centuries ago."

Bonnie felt ill and it must have shown on her face, because the housekeeper lifted her arm and pointed to a closed door. Taking the hint, Bonnie rushed to it, opening the door and slamming it shut behind her. She found herself in a sparklingly modern bathroom, but her convulsing stomach didn't give her much time to appreciate it.

She reached the sink just in time to start dry retching into the pristine bowl. It had been a while since she'd eaten, for which she was grateful. After a few more heaves, her stomach settled and she stood with her hands braced on the sink, panting.

When she felt calmer, she rinsed her mouth and splashed some water into her face. She stared into the mirror at her swollen eyes and promised herself that she wasn't going to die like those other witches. Not like Greta, granting Klaus's every whim and blindly following him into God knows what. She'd rather go down fighting.

A knock at the door made her jump.

"Bonnie?"

It was him, of course. Exhaling a silent sigh, she patted her face dry and left her temporary refuge. Klaus was perched on the edge of the dressing table with his arms crossed. He studied her face when she appeared.

"Don't mind Mrs Gerhardt. She's something of an eccentric."

"That's one word for it," she muttered.

Klaus laughed. "She's never quite taken to modern life, I'm afraid. Doesn't approve of all the debauchery and loose morals. Don't even get her started on the royal families." He wandered over to the windows and looked out over the grounds. "But she's never given me cause to doubt her loyalty, and that's a quality I value in those close to me."

She wondered if that was a not-so-subtle warning directed at her, and stayed silent.

He pivoted to face her. "I trust you'll be comfortable here."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well, I'm sure we can find you another room if it doesn't please you. But most of my witches enjoy being close to me."

"_Your_ witches. Like Greta?"

"Yes." His smile revealed a hint of wistfulness that startled her. "We had a lot of fun together...travelling, plotting world domination...as well as other indoor activities."

"But how could she-" She snapped her mouth shut, annoyed that she'd let her curiosity get the better of her.

He cocked his head. "How could she what?"

"Nothing," she said, her face growing hot. "It doesn't matter."

"Come now, Bonnie, out with it. I want there to be no secrets between us."

It was a bad idea. She knew that. But now that he'd made it clear that Greta had been more than just a minion, she couldn't help wanting to know. So, in spite of her misgivings, she said, "How could she bear to touch you?"

His eyebrows jumped. "Oh. The witchy thing. Of course." He stared her for an unnervingly long moment. "Come here."

Her stomach lurched. "You know, on second thought, I really don't need to know."

"Bonnie, I'm not going to hurt you. Now come here."

She gave him a hopeful look. "But I can hear you perfectly fine from here."

Klaus moved to the armchair near the fireplace and patted the back. "Come. Sit."

Resigned, Bonnie padded across the room, wishing she'd kept her big mouth shut. She sat down, all too aware of him looming behind her.

"Close your eyes," he said.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Bonnie."

Pursing her mouth, she did as he asked, or rather, ordered. He was silent for a while and, though she knew he was there, she jumped when he finally began to speak.

"Now, your problem is that you're seeing it all from the wrong perspective. What you sense is the victim's pain and fear in the instant of their annihilation. But you're not a victim, Bonnie. You're not even human. You're a witch, with access to power that ordinary humans could never even dream of."

His smooth voice felt like rolling thunder, raising goosebumps on her arms. Despite herself, she started to hear what he was saying.

"You're strong, powerful. You've hurt me in ways that few beings have ever managed, and somewhere, deep down, you enjoyed it."

She shook her head and started to rise, but Klaus pressed down on her shoulders. Coldness seeped into her flesh and she stopped struggling. Thankfully, he immediately removed his hands.

"Don't deny it, Bonnie. I hurt people you care about, brought chaos to your home town. It's only natural for you to want to hurt me back." He bent close to whisper in her ear. "And I know you enjoyed getting your revenge. I felt it in every single blast of your magic."

Okay, so he was right about that. She'd enjoyed making him suffer. Thinking back to that night, she smiled. She'd been nervous as hell and her heart had been pounding so hard she thought she might have a heart attack before she even got to the quarry, but when the moment came all her fears just melted away. The magic responded to her call, pouring through her in a torrent of pure energy. She'd never felt more alive than when she used that power to bring Klaus to his knees.

"You brought me to the brink of death. You're not a victim, Bonnie. Quite the opposite. You're a creature to be feared...as am I."

A warm tingling sensation spread up her right arm and, at the same time, she felt a sweet ache low in her belly. Confused, Bonnie opened her eyes. Her mouth fell open as she discovered Klaus kneeling before her, his hand covering hers. He looked unbearably smug. Heat rushed to her face and, with a cry of fury, she flung him back with her magic.

He crashed into a hanging mirror and fell in a heap, bringing down several shards of glass with him. Unfazed, he rose and brushed himself off.

"I trust I've made my point," he said.

She stood, glowering. "Don't _ever_ touch me again."

The corner of his mouth twitched, but he inclined his head. "As you wish." He went to the door and turned. "Come, I'll show you to the library."

Bonnie hesitated, but it wasn't as if she had much choice. She moved towards him and he stepped out of her way with an exaggerated flourish. Gritting her teeth, she stomped out of the room and down the corridor. She paused when she reached the landing, letting Klaus take the lead. He preceded her down the stairs, through the foyer, and into the west wing where he stopped at a set of double doors.

He pushed them open, revealing a library that was as large as the bedroom, with tall oak bookshelves lining three of its walls. A pair of overstuffed armchairs sat near the fireplace and there was a massive mahogany desk piled high with books.

Bonnie's stomach rumbled as she smelled coffee, and she spotted a tray bearing sandwiches and a coffeepot on the desk. Beside it lay her grimoire. With a happy gasp, she ran to snatch it up.

"You'll work in here," Klaus said.

Cradling her grimoire like a baby, she spun to watch him. "Doing what?"

He wandered around the room; idly spinning an antique globe, straightening the step-stool, fiddling with the candlesticks on the mantelpiece. "You may have noticed that I'm not especially popular among our furry friends."

"Maybe if you'd stop killing them."

Klaus scowled at her.

"Just a suggestion," she mumbled.

"As I was saying, they're not likely to thank me for turning them." He moved to stand with his back to the fireplace. "But I need my hybrids to be loyal."

"Can't you just compel them?"

He shook his head. "Werewolves...witches...both species have been around much longer than vampires. They can't be compelled, even by me."

"So...what exactly do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find a way to bind them to me."

"How?"

Klaus indicated the bookshelves. "The grimoires, of course."

"The what?" Bonnie jerked her head from side to side, taking in the sheer number of books stacked from floor to ceiling. "These are all grimoires?"

"Not all, but most of them."

She'd thought the Martins' collection was extensive, but it was nothing compared to the volumes upon volumes that filled the shelves before her.

"Can you do it?" he said.

Bonnie chewed on her lip, wondering whether she should be honest. Buying time to think, she said, "The vampires that you make - aren't they already loyal to you?"

"Sometimes...I have made vampires who've put my interests above their own, but it's rarer than you think." He paced towards her. "Besides, I want more than that. I want _all_ my hybrids to obey me without question, to follow my commands even unto death."

"I don't...is that even possible?"

"Greta thought so." He gestured vaguely to the desk. "You'll find her notes somewhere."

Bonnie stared down at her grimoire. Even if it were possible, she didn't think she was capable of that kind of magic. But she also knew that Klaus didn't take disappointment well, so she swallowed her doubts.

"Okay."

"Good. I'll see you in a day or two," he said, striding off towards the door.

"You're leaving?"

Klaus halted and swung back towards her with a grin. "Now, Bonnie, you can't expect to monopolise _all_ my attention. I have other witches to court, traps to set, and, oh, a couple of city officials to compel."

She grimaced. Maybe this was what passed for vampire humour. But she had more important things to worry about. "Is Stefan going with you?"

His grin faded. "Yes."

"I wanna talk to him." Bonnie took a deep breath. "Alone."

She squared her shoulders, prepared for a fight, but Klaus merely shrugged and said, "I'll send him in."

Before she could stutter out a reply, he'd already gone. She carefully placed her grimoire on the desk and began pacing around the plush burgundy rug, trying to gather her thoughts.

The door opened a few minutes later and Stefan slipped into the library. He was alone, though she didn't believe for a second that Klaus wasn't listening in. But right now she didn't much care.

Looking him the eye for the first time since the alley, she said, "Hey."

"Hey."

Bonnie studied him a moment, trying to see beyond his stoic facade, but she didn't know him well enough to figure out what he was thinking. She realised she would have to settle for bluntness.

"So you're really doing this, huh?"

Stefan cocked his head. "Doing what?"

She sighed. "Don't play dumb, Stefan. Not with me. Not after last night."

He stared at her, and nodded. "Okay. I won't play dumb if you stop acting like a child."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I am, Bonnie. And you know what Klaus is holding over my head, over _both_ our heads. So what did you expect me to do?"

"Not kill people!"

"They attacked _me_."

"Only because Klaus set them up!"

"It doesn't matter. They weren't going to stop until they'd staked me, and unlike Klaus, I _can_ be killed."

She didn't know what was more disturbing: the calm conviction with which he spoke or the knowledge that he was right. In exchange for not harming their loved ones, Klaus had demanded not only their presence, but their co-operation. He was never going to be satisfied to have Stefan just watching from the sidelines. Her shoulders slumped.

"You didn't have to kill them."

"I did what Klaus wanted."

"It's just that..." She forced the words out. "You looked like you enjoyed it."

His gaze remained steady. "I did."

"But I..." She trailed off, defeated.

"I'm sorry. This is the way it has to be." He caught her eye and mouthed "for now."

Bonnie inhaled a sharp breath and he quickly held a finger to his mouth. A flood of relief brought tears to her eyes and she struggled to hold them back. He came closer and gently squeezed her shoulder. Pressing her lips together, she nodded.

"Okay, Stefan."

She felt an odd sensation as he pulled away, of something not quite right. Stefan gave her a brief smile as he left the library and it wasn't until he'd gone that she realised what was different.

His hand had felt warm.

* * *

><p>###<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Very belated thank yous to Crazyluver08, irishcookie, Madelines, and Likes-The-Emphatic-Boom for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

><p>The white sand and crystal clear water were practically calling to her. If not for the fact that her best friend's life was on the line, Caroline would've been on the beach in three seconds flat. As she hurried to catch up to Damon and Elena, she cast a last envious glance at the bronzed bodies laid out on the sand.<p>

She spotted the pair just ahead, Elena in cutoffs and a yellow tank top, and Damon standing out like a sore thumb in his usual black jeans and leather jacket. The heat didn't bother her much, but Caroline wore a white lacy top and flowery mini-skirt so as to blend in.

She trotted up beside them and the trio strolled along the foreshore, scouting out the bar Tyler had mentioned. The main strip was crowded with a mix of locals and tourists browsing through the shops and cafes. Most of them looked old enough to be her grandparents. Retirees, she guessed. She felt a flush of warmth that she was startled to realise was relief. Relief that she would never have to grow old. Of course, there was a reasonable chance that she'd get her heart ripped out, but, hey, at least she'd never get wrinkles.

"I still think I should go in alone," Elena said.

"Not gonna happen," Damon said flatly.

"Don't worry, Elena," Caroline said. "The full moon's weeks away. They can't hurt us."

Elena flashed her a smile. "I know that, but we need this guy's help. What we don't need is anyone," her gaze flicked to Damon, "stirring up trouble."

"Who, me?"

The girls indulged in a mutual rolling of the eyes.

"Yes, you," Caroline said sharply. "Pissing off the locals isn't gonna get us any closer to Stefan."

"I'm not an idiot, Caroline."

"You could've fooled me."

Damon scowled. "Listen, you-"

"Okay!" Elena said, in full cheerleader mode. "So we're all agreed, then? We're gonna stay calm and reasonable." She pointed a finger at each of them in turn. "No biting."

"Tell them that," Damon said.

Elena stopped dead on the sidewalk and glared at him.

He huffed. "Fine, whatever."

"Caroline?" Elena said, turning to her.

"Yes, mom," she said with a grin. She waited for Elena to catch up and linked arms with her.

"Teacher's pet," Damon muttered as he fell into step beside them.

Caroline's grin widened.

They walked a little further along the strip and stopped under a sign bearing a three leaf clover. Damon entered the bar first, with Elena and Caroline trailing him through the open door.

It was gloomy inside, especially after the bright sunshine, but Caroline had no problem scanning the interior. A long wooden counter lined one wall with a bunch of booths along the other. This time of the afternoon it was pretty quiet, with just half a dozen patrons nursing their drinks. Caroline gave them a quick onceover, but couldn't tell if any of them were werewolves. Damon sailed up to the bar and she immediately started to get a bad feeling.

"Three beers," he said cheerily.

The man flicked a sceptical eyebrow towards Caroline and Elena. "I.D.?"

Leaning across the bar, Damon made with the googly eyes. "Oh, you don't need to see their I.D."

The bartender smiled. "You wanna try that again, bloodbreath?"

Damon's eyes widened, then he smirked. "Sure," he drawled. "Three beers or three quarts of blood. Your choice."

"Damon!" Elena said.

"What? He started it."

Caroline gave the bartender her perkiest smile. "Look, maybe you could let Sandy know we're here? He's expecting us."

"I don't take orders from bloodsuckers."

"Hey!"

"Yeah, I sniffed you out soon as you walked in the door, blondie."

"Okay, first of all, ew! Second of all, don't call me blondie."

Damon grinned. "Go get 'em, blondie."

"You're not helping," Elena hissed.

"We don't serve vamps here," the bartender said, "so you should just head on out. And if you know what's good for you, you'll keep going right out of town." He leered at Elena. "_You_, on the other hand, can stay as long as you like, sweetheart."

Damon's grin vanished and he growled. Caroline felt eyes on her and glanced round to find two men on their feet. They reminded her uncomfortably of Brady, what with their shorn heads and rippling biceps and she could've sworn that she saw their eyes flash yellow. Her heart skipped and she slapped the bar hard enough to leave a dent.

She growled and said, "If you two are done with the alpha male crap, we're here to see Sandy. And we _have_ a frickin appointment."

A gruff voice came from the back of the bar. "Yes, you do." A short, burly man with a grizzled beard stood in a dark doorway. He shot a reproving look at the bartender, who shrugged.

"You said not to kill 'em. You didn't say nothing about serving them drinks."

The burly man rolled his eyes and beckoned them with a wave of his fingers. "I'm Sandy. Come on back."

Caroline slid neatly in front of Elena, just in case this was some kind of trap, and followed Sandy down a short, dark corridor to the back office. They filed into a small room that felt even smaller with four people crammed inside. Sandy moved behind his desk and sat down. After a moment of confused shuffling, Caroline took a spot against the wall where she could see the entire room, while Elena sat in the single available chair and Damon hovered next to her.

Sandy looked at each of them in turn, taking his time. Caroline squirmed. Maybe it was just her imagination, but his gaze seemed to linger on her.

"So what can I do for you folks?" he said at last.

"Tyler fill you in on Klaus?" Damon said.

Sandy nodded. "Sorry to say you've already missed the son of a bitch. He attacked a pack up in Pensacola night before last. Killed four of my wolves, put a couple in hospital, and took one with him."

Damon's gaze sharpened. "He left survivors?"

"Yeah."

"Was there anyone with Klaus?" Elena said, leaning forward.

Sandy's gaze shifted to her. "Pretty black girl? Vamp with a nasty temper and too much hair gel?"

"Yeah, that's them," Damon said. His expression didn't change, but Caroline thought she saw a flash of relief in his eyes. A relief she shared.

"We're so sorry for your loss," Elena said, "but if there's anything you can tell us about where Klaus might've gone... Please, we need to find them."

Sandy crossed his arms. "We got a few ideas."

"Care to elaborate?" Damon said.

"With you? I don't think so."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "What exactly did Tyler tell you?"

Sandy gave him a grim smile. "Enough."

"Well, that's just great," Damon said, shooting Caroline a dirty look.

She ignored him and took a step towards Sandy. "Did he tell you that Damon saved his life?"

Sandy shifted in his chair. "He might've mentioned it."

"And that Damon might be an amoral asshole, but he wants to kill Klaus more than anybody I know."

"Gee, thanks," Damon said.

She kept her gaze on Sandy. He leaned back, cocking his head to look up at her.

"What's your point?" he said.

"That we're all on the same side here. So maybe you could put away the anti-vampire 'tude and help us."

Sandy's mouth twitched, but he nodded. "All right. Yeah, we got a bead on them. Took off from Pensacola airport and headed to L.A. I've got some people on their trail."

"Call them off," Damon snapped.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because your people have no idea what they're dealing with."

Sandy's eyes hardened. "Listen, we don't leave one of our own behind."

In a blur of motion, Damon lunged forward and planted his hands on the desk. Sandy recoiled at first, but then thrust forward and growled in Damon's face.

Damon growled back. "You think Klaus left your wolves alive out of the goodness of his heart. Don't you get it? It's a trap."

Elena rose and put a hand on Damon's shoulder. She tugged and, after glancing at her, Damon backed off.

"Please, you don't understand," Elena said. "We already know that Klaus wants to make more hybrids. We don't know how he's going to do it, but it's a pretty safe bet that he's gonna need werewolves."

Unexpectedly, Sandy glanced at Caroline. "What do you think, blondie?"

She bit back her instinctive response at being called "blondie". "Well, I..."

"She thinks what we think," Damon said.

Sandy scowled. "Well, then, let her say it, pretty boy."

They all stared at her and Caroline felt a flush creep up her neck. "I hate to say it, but Damon's right. Klaus is a psycho, but he's a smart psycho. He's gonna be waiting for your people."

"So you expect me to just sit here and twiddle my thumbs, is that what you're saying?"

Elena shook her head. "No, what we're saying is that we know Klaus and we know what he's capable of." Her face spasmed and Caroline knew that she was thinking of Jenna. Elena took a deep breath. "We have a better chance of taking him out."

"You three?" Sandy said, raising an eyebrow. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"You don't need to know," Damon said.

Sandy grinned. "No clue, huh?"

Damon's face tightened, but all he said was, "We've got it covered."

"Uh huh." Tugging at his beard, Sandy leaned back and let out a heavy sigh. "All right. Say I agree to back off. What do I get in return?"

"What do you want?" Elena said.

"I want my werewolf back. Unharmed."

"Sure," Damon said, rolling his eyes, "we'll add it to the list."

Sandy scowled. "Listen, boy, maybe this is all a big joke to you, but I've already lost four of my people and I'll be damned if I-"

"Look, grandpa, we'll do what we can, okay?" Damon playfully waggled his finger. "But if the wolf tries to bite me, all bets are off."

Sandy looked as if he wanted to leap over the desk and bite Damon himself. Caroline tensed, preparing to intervene if necessary. Ever the peacemaker, Elena broke the awkward silence.

"We'll do our best to save..."

"Tom. His name's Tom."

Elena nodded. "We'll do our best to save Tom. I promise."

Not many could stand up to Elena's doe eyes, as Caroline knew herself from personal experience. After a moment Sandy nodded.

"All right. Then I guess we've got a deal."

"Super," Damon said. "We'll be in touch."

He moved towards the door, guiding Elena with a hand on her back, and Caroline started to follow them.

"Hold on there, blondie, I want a word with you."

Caught off-guard, Caroline froze. Damon and Elena turned back to look at her and Sandy.

"About what?" Damon said.

"None of your damn business," Sandy snapped.

"Yeah? Well, anything you have to say to her, you can-"

"Damon," Caroline said. "It's okay. I've got this." He gave her a dubious look, but she didn't back down.

"You sure?" Elena said.

Caroline nodded. "Why don't you guys wait for me outside."

"Outside the bar," Sandy said. "I don't need you riling up my boys."

"Your boys can kiss-"

Elena grabbed Damon's arm. "Fine. We'll be outside." She shoved him out the door before he could say anything else, though Caroline could still hear him grumbling as they made their way down the hall.

Sandy gestured to the chair and Caroline took it, feeling as if she was at the principal's office. Except that she _never_ got sent to the principal's office. But he gave her a warm, paternal smile that somehow put her at ease.

"Tyler thinks very highly of you."

"Oh, me too."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Of him, I mean," she said hastily. "I think highly of him, not...not myself."

"I guess I don't have to tell you he's got a hard road ahead of him. Gonna be even harder if he's crushing on a vampire."

She laughed uncomfortably. "Oh, Tyler and I are just friends."

"Uh huh. Well, maybe you could try not to get your 'friend' killed."

"Count on it," she said with a steady gaze.

Sandy held her gaze for a long moment and then nodded. "Good. Now Tyler doesn't think much of your friend Damon, but he swears I can trust you."

Caroline straightened. "You can."

"I hope so. Cause I need a favour."

"What kind of favour?" she said cautiously.

"I need someone to look out for Tom."

"Well, Damon already said-"

"I know what he said and I know where his priorities lie. Your friend Elena's too."

Caroline bit her lip. She thought she knew what Sandy wanted her to say, but she couldn't lie to him. "I can't promise you anything. My best friend-"

"I know all that," Sandy said, waving his hand. "And I ain't asking you to put Tom's life above anyone else's." He sighed, and every wrinkle on his face seemed to deepen. "These kinds of situations...well, they can get chaotic. I just don't want him to get forgotten in all the commotion."

She breathed a little easier. "Okay, well, I can do that. I mean, I won't forget about him. I promise."

"Thank you." Sandy scribbled a number on a scrap of paper and handed it over. "And I want daily reports or I'm sending in the cavalry."

Great. Just what she needed - homework. But she took the paper and tucked it in her pocket. "Anything else?" she said, with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah." He gave her a grim look. "You get the chance to put Klaus down, don't hesitate. I saw what he did to my wolves. The man has no mercy in him. So don't give him the chance to destroy you."

"You don't have to worry. Trust me, we know how dangerous he is." She rose and turned towards the exit.

"And be careful." Sandy smiled when she glanced back at him. "Tyler wouldn't be happy if you got hurt."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"He's one of us," Sandy said simply.

She felt a twinge of envy as she remembered how alone she'd felt during her transition, and still did sometimes, despite her friends. "Tyler's lucky."

Sandy's smile turned mischievous as he gave her a pointed look. "Yes, he is."

And for no particular reason, Caroline blushed.

* * *

><p>###<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to michelle3737 & "guest" for your reviews. I hate to disappoint, but it's unlikely there'll be any Stefan/Bonnie romance in this fic.

* * *

><p>To her surprise, Bonnie discovered that she had the run of the house. Though there was always a vampire lurking nearby, usually Mrs Gerhardt, who was cold but polite, or Disco Dave (as she liked to call him), a chatty vampire with an afro the size of Texas. She was only ever alone in the bedroom and the library.<p>

But she'd managed to explore the house thoroughly and even made it down to the cellars where she'd glimpsed the coffins and had abuse hurled at her by the captive werewolf. Several times a day she fantasised about simply incapacitating the vampires and walking out the door. But she had no money or phone. She knew no one in L.A. and calling the police would only get them killed.

So Bonnie stayed put, spending her days in the library pretending to search for binding spells while secretly hunting for spells that would help her kill Klaus. But after three days her biggest achievements were finding a translation spell, essential for reading the grimoires, and a muting spell that she vaguely thought she could use to make plans with Stefan without being overheard. Assuming she ever got to spend time alone with him.

She leaned her elbows on the desk and massaged her temples. Klaus and Stefan were out most days, and sometimes overnight. The only opportunity she had to even speak to Stefan was the occasional morning he spent keeping her company at breakfast, when Mrs Gerhardt was usually lurking nearby.

There was a brief knock at the library door before it popped open and Dave sauntered in. "Hey girl, Mrs G. says lunch is ready."

"Okay. Thanks, Dave." She removed the white cotton gloves she used to examine the oldest of the grimoires and rose.

"How's it going?"

Bonnie shrugged. She liked Dave but she didn't trust him any more than she trusted Klaus.

"You know it's not so bad here. Working for the big man."

She grimaced as she moved round the desk. "Do me a favour. Stop calling him that."

Dave grinned as he held the door open for her. "Sure."

As they walked down the hall, one of the cleaning staff passed by, wearing that blank, compelled expression that creeped Bonnie out. She'd tried talking to them once or twice, but hadn't got anything more than a vacant smile and bland chitchat. But better compelled than dead, she supposed.

In the kitchen, she found her lunch laid out on the table. Some kind of grilled fish and a salad. For a vampire, Mrs Gerhardt was a pretty decent cook. Bonnie was well-catered for, and not just when it came to meals. The wardrobe and dressers in her bedroom were crammed with clothing in a variety of sizes and styles. She tried not to think too much about the witches who'd occupied the bedroom before her.

Bonnie ate her lunch while Dave kept her company, amusing her with tales of his exploits at Woodstock. She would've enjoyed his stories a lot more if he hadn't insisted on telling her about all the hippies he'd fed off.

As she put the last bite of lettuce in her mouth, Bonnie's heart started to skitter. She'd come up with all kinds of crazy plans during the past couple of days, but in the end there was only one way to get what she needed. She swallowed the last of her lunch, put down her knife and fork, and stood.

"I think I'll take a walk in the garden."

Dave frowned. "I don't think-"

"That is fine," Mrs Gerhardt said. She turned away from the sink to stare at Bonnie. "Miss Bennet will not attempt to leave the grounds. She knows the master would find her, wherever she might go."

Under that cold, brown gaze, Bonnie shivered, but she didn't look away. "I do."

Mrs Gerhardt gestured towards the back door. With small, hesitant steps, Bonnie moved to the exit, not quite daring to believe that the vampires would actually let her out of the house. But neither one tried to stop her as she opened the door and stepped out onto a small porch on the side of the house.

Warm sunshine shone down on her face as she looked up at the hazy blue sky. The sudden openness filled her with exhilaration and she had to fight down the urge to start running and keep running until she was as far away from Klaus as she could possibly get.

Instead she took several deep breaths and followed the pebbled path towards the rear of the house, where she found a large, covered terrace. Weaving between the scattered lounge chairs, she made her way to the expansive lawn beyond. She held her breath as she surveyed the enormous garden, and her heart leapt when she saw the herb garden over to one side. As casually as she could manage, she strolled towards it.

Bonnie had managed to get her hands on some mail, but she hadn't found a phone anywhere in the house. So she'd decided to perform an astral projection spell. It was a dangerous spell, particularly for someone as inexperienced as her, but she had to try something. She needed help.

As Bonnie neared the herb patch, she was relieved to spot a healthy rosemary bush. But she was careful to pick a variety of herbs, including lavender, sage, basil, as well as the rosemary she needed for the spell.

Inhaling the aromatic bouquet, she wandered across the sloping lawn, mulling over her preparations. She'd thought long and hard about whose dreamscape to visit. Elena would've been her first choice, but she thought that Damon was more likely to know how to help Stefan. Besides, she just didn't have the heart to tell Elena about Stefan's recent homicidal turn.

The spell would've worked better if she had a personal item of Damon's, but he'd once drunk her blood and she hoped that would be enough to link them.

Bonnie paused, pretending to study the neighbouring mansion, but really just dawdling. The sun felt wonderful on her face and bare arms. She didn't really want to go back inside, but she still had to memorise the spell and prepare the rosemary. With one last, longing look at the open blue sky, she turned back towards the house.

* * *

><p>Bonnie lay in bed, too keyed up to take a nap, watching the digital numbers on the alarm clock tick over. She'd already tied the rosemary braid around her ankle before getting into bed and now she was just waiting for the house to settle. Finally, after midnight, she took a deep breath and began to recite a memorised spell under her breath.<p>

Halfway through she began to feel strangely heavy, as if her body was sinking into the mattress. She tried to keep her eyes open, but they drooped shut. Her tongue felt thick and clumsy and she had to concentrate to get the incantation right. As she uttered the last words of the spell, Bonnie felt a terrifying _snap_ and her body went completely numb. She couldn't feel her heartbeat, couldn't even draw breath.

Before she could panic, a roaring sound filled her ears, as if the wind was rushing past her. And then, without warning, the feeling returned to her body. She opened her eyes to find herself standing in a beautiful meadow. All around her were rolling hills and trees and the greenest grass she'd ever seen.

Stunned, she stood there, just taking everything in. She hadn't expected it to be so real. She could feel the breeze on her cheek and smell the fresh grass. Glancing round, she spotted Damon sitting on the hillside. She rushed over to him, almost tripping over in her haste. He glanced up at her.

"Oh, it's you."

Surprised by his nonchalance, Bonnie waited.

After a long moment, Damon said, "Come to set me on fire again?"

"Excuse me?"

Leaning back on his arms, he gave her a lascivious wink. "Or is it the other dream?"

She fell on her knees beside him. "Damon, it's me, Bonnie."

"I know who you are."

"No, I mean it's _me_. I'm astral projecting into your dreamscape."

"Huh." Damon cocked his head, staring at her. He stuck out a finger and prodded her shoulder, tentatively at first and then with more force, until she finally slapped his hand away.

"What the hell does that prove?" she said.

"Nothing," he said, grinning. "I just wanted to see how long you'd let me keep doing it."

She grunted in frustration. "Damon, I don't have time for this."

"Okay, okay. So tell me where you are already."

"L.A." She gave him the address. "Where are you?"

"On our way."

"You are?"

Damon nodded. "Got a tip from our friendly neighbourhood werewolf and headed down to Florida."

She swallowed. "So...you know what happened in Pensacola?"

"We got the highlights," he said grimly. He studied her face. "You okay?"

Bonnie's eyes prickled, but she didn't want to break down, not in front of Damon. Blinking, she stared at the grass between her legs. "I'm fine."

"And Stefan?"

"He's fine, too, but..."

"What?"

"He's feeding on people...killing them."

She glanced at Damon when he didn't answer. He was staring off at a distant forest, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Damon?"

His head jerked, as if he'd forgotten she was there. "Don't worry. It's not the first time."

"Then he'll be okay? Once we get him away from Klaus?"

"Sure," he said, way too casually.

"Damon..."

"Just be careful around him, that's all. We'll deal with it when we find you."

"We?"

"Elena." He gave her a rueful look. "And Caroline."

"Caroline?" Last she'd heard, Caroline had her hands full dealing with Tyler and her mom. The news that Caroline had dropped everything to come to her rescue made Bonnie well up with tears. She hastily wiped her eyes. "Okay. So what's the plan?"

Damon shrugged. "Grab you and Stefan. Run like hell."

"That's it? Damon, he'll just follow us back to Mystic Falls."

"Then we won't go to Mystic Falls."

"My dad's in Mystic Falls. So's Jeremy and Matt and Ty-"

"Then we'll get them out."

Bonnie tried to imagine her and her friends roaming the country like some supernatural band of gypsies and let out a hysterical giggle. "And here I thought you were coming to rescue us."

"What do you want from me, Bonnie? Klaus is unkillable."

"Maybe he is, but that doesn't mean he can't be stopped."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "You've got a plan?"

"Maybe." She bit her lip. "We know that a witch bound his werewolf side, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So maybe it's possible to bind his vampire side. Make him less of a threat."

"So...what? He'd be your garden-variety werewolf?"

"I guess. I mean, he'd probably still be invulnerable, but he'd lose a lot of his strength."

Damon mulled that over for a while before shaking his head. "It's not enough. As long as he's alive, he's a threat."

She huffed. "Well, if you've got a better idea, let's hear it."

"Once we've rescued you, we'll figure something out." He gave her a sidelong glance. "Maybe-"

"It's too late for that," she said flatly, already anticipating what he was going to say. "Blasting him with magic isn't enough to kill him."

"You're sure?"

"Don't you think I would've done it already?"

He nodded, surprising her with his quick acceptance. "We'll be in L.A. in a couple of days. Be ready to move."

Bonnie groaned. "Damon, you're immortal. You really wanna spend the rest of your life running away from Klaus? Cause I sure as hell don't."

"I told you, we'll figure something out."

"My best chance of figuring something out is in that house." She told Damon about the grimoires and the coffins. He looked positively gleeful when she described what had happened to Elijah, until she added, "Maybe he'd be willing to help us."

Damon's glee turned sour. "Yeah, cause that worked so well the last time."

"But now he knows that he can't trust Klaus. Plus his family's right there."

"Which means there's nothing to stop him from just taking them and leaving us twisting in the wind."

"Oh." Bonnie felt deflated. She'd expected Elijah to be eager for revenge. It hadn't even occurred to her that he might just pick up and go.

"Hey," Damon said, his voice softer than she'd ever heard it. "Look, do what you can in the next couple of days. But when we come for you, you be ready to leave, okay?"

After a moment, she nodded. "Okay. Listen, someone needs to call my dad. I don't know what you're gonna tell him, but-"

"I'll take care of it."

Bonnie clambered to her feet and looked around. It was so peaceful here and, if she was honest, not what she'd expected Damon's dreamscape to be like. She wished she could stay a little longer.

"I need to get back," she said with a sigh. Bonnie started to turn away when a thought stopped her in her tracks. She looked back at Damon. "You dream about me?"

He shot her a wicked grin. "All the time. In fact-"

She flung up her hand. "No, don't tell me. I don't wanna know."

But she realised that she was smiling. Damon's teasing was comforting and familiar, and it gave her a warm feeling that she carried with her all the way back to her body.

* * *

><p>Bonnie opened her eyes to complete darkness, but her eyes quickly adjusted, bringing into focus the familiar shapes of the bedroom. She lay still for a minute, breathing deeply, and slightly disappointed to be back in her prison. It didn't take long for her to sense that something was off. She couldn't see anything out of place, but the shadows in the room felt full of menace. Slowly she levered herself up and peered into the dark.<p>

A cough came out of the gloom. She froze for a second, then lunged for the bedside lamp and clicked it on. Blinking against the sudden brightness, she scanned the room. A chill gripped her spine when she saw Klaus sitting in the chair by the fireplace. Watching her.

"What are you doing in here?" she said, clutching the blanket to her chest.

"Just checking up on my favourite witch."

"Can't you do that when I'm awake?"

He shrugged. "This is just a pit-stop."

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. So you can leave now."

There was a long silence. Bonnie felt the tension rise along with her pulse and tried to steady her breathing. He couldn't possibly know what she'd been doing. She'd been careful to leave no trace of the spell in the library.

"You know you talk in your sleep," Klaus said conversationally.

She swallowed. "Oh? What'd I say?"

He let her sweat for half a minute. "Nothing I could make sense of."

Bonnie tried not to look too relieved.

"Except for one word," Klaus said, making her heart skip. "Damon." He rose and came to stand by her bedside. "Now why would you say his name?"

She let out a nervous laugh. "It's not like I can control my dreams."

"So you dream about him?"

Bonnie looked him in the eye. "I have _nightmares_ about him." That part, at least, wasn't a lie. "He tried to kill me, you know."

"I see." Gazing at her, Klaus sat down on the bed. "Well, you needn't worry, no one will ever hurt you again."

His gaze caught and held hers. For a moment, mesmerised by his clear green eyes, she felt reassured, and completely safe. Until she remembered who and what he was. She tore her eyes away, fussing with the covers to avoid looking at him.

"Too bad you can't say the same about my family and friends."

"What can I say? I'm picky about those I allow close to me."

She glared at him. "We're not close. I'm your prisoner."

With a lazy grin, Klaus leaned in and stroked her cheek. "That'll change, believe me."

Bonnie caught her breath. The warmth of his touch aroused her, not just physically but magically. Her senses came alive, bringing a clarity she'd never experienced before, and a strange heat enveloped her, making every inch of her body tingle with pleasure, right down to her toes. Without thinking, she leaned towards Klaus.

A woman's voice rang in her ear. "Bonnie, no!"

Startled, she whipped her head round. But there was no one there. She searched the shadows. That voice had sounded oddly familiar...

"Bonnie?"

She glanced at Klaus. She could still feel his power pulling at the edge of her senses, but the spell had been broken. He leaned towards her again, but this time she drew back.

"What did you do to me?"

Klaus stopped. "What do you mean?"

"The other day, when you went all Svengali on me...what did you do?"

He considered her. "You have a great deal of power, Bonnie. More than you should have. Did you really think it wouldn't change you?"

"It _didn't_," she said through gritted teeth. "It was you."

He shrugged. "All I did was bring forth a natural event."

"I don't believe you."

Klaus chuckled. He retreated a little, much to Bonnie's relief, though she could still feel the heat of his body next to her legs.

"It happens to all witches eventually," he said. "When you're young, it's natural to be afraid of your power, what you're capable of. It's natural to be afraid of death. But as you mature, as your power grows, so too does your understanding of that power. You start to enjoy it, revel in it even."

She gave him a startled look and he responded with a knowing smile.

"We're really not so different, Bonnie. We're both powerful beings. We've seen and experienced things that ordinary people never will. It's natural to be drawn to each other."

"I'm not-" Bonnie stopped. Whatever it was that she sensed from Klaus, she couldn't deny that it was powerful. Despite everything he'd done, everything that she knew about him, she _was_ drawn to him, in a way that she didn't fully understand. But she also knew that if she gave in to him now, she'd be lost, and she'd be damned if she let her magic rule her. Lifting her chin, she gave him a scathing look. "This is how you seduced all those other witches, isn't it? You cheated."

Klaus's smile faded. "What?"

"You manipulated them, used their magic against them."

His eyes narrowed. Her heart beat a little faster, but she didn't back down.

"You didn't really think I'd be that easy, did you?" she said.

After a tense moment, Klaus said, "Well, if I did, then I know better now, don't I?" He got up from the bed and stood looking down at her, his expression unreadable. "Goodnight, Bonnie."

She swallowed. "Goodnight."

He started to turn away and paused. "Oh, and Bonnie? Next time you talk to Damon, tell him I'm looking forward to our next meeting."

Bonnie watched him leave the room, wondering how much he really knew. She waited a few minutes after he'd gone before she switched off the lamp. As she lay back down she remembered the woman's voice she'd heard, and she realised why it had been so familiar.

It was Gram's voice.

* * *

><p>###<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

###

* * *

><p>Bonnie made her way down the wide corridor, carefully balancing the tray in her hands. The cellar walls were built of solid brick, but she'd sealed the door at the top of the stairs anyway. She couldn't risk any of the vampires spying on her. Mrs Gerhardt would probably tattle on her, but better that than Klaus finding out what she was about to do.<p>

She followed the dull yellow bulbs hanging from the ceiling, pausing only once to eye the coffins housed in a room to her right. Halfway down the hall, a doorway on her left opened up into a large chamber that was completely bare except for the cells lining two of the walls. And in the cell opposite the door...

"Well, if it isn't the vampire lover."

The raw hatred in his eyes stopped her in her tracks. She stood for a moment, wishing she could just turn around and leave, but that wasn't an option. Not if she wanted his help. Not if she wanted to help _him_. Forcing herself to look the werewolf in the eye, she gave him a tight smile.

"Actually, most people call me Bonnie."

"Whatever. I got nothing to say to you."

"Then how about you just listen?"

Bonnie walked up to the cell and looked him over. He was a bit grubby, but his t-shirt and trackpants were clean, and he appeared to be uninjured. He'd also managed to acquire a scruffy beard which somehow made him look younger than the stubble had.

She slid the lunch tray through the slot in the door. Without taking his eyes off her, he yanked at the tray, letting it drop to the ground. She jumped at the clatter of plastic meeting concrete. Gripping the bars of his cell, the werewolf pressed his face close to the steel and glared down at her.

"You're not hearing me, sweetheart. I ain't interested in anything you've got to say."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Do you have any idea what he's going to do to you? Do you even know what he is?"

"Yeah, I know. Some kind of half-breed...so he said."

"Yeah. Some kind." Bonnie stepped up, aware that she was putting herself within arm's length of the werewolf. But someone had to make the first move. Given his understandable trust issues, it looked like that someone was going to be her. "Do you know why you're here?"

Uneasiness touched his eyes. "I don't...I mean, he just kept babbling something about family, me and him being brothers, and a whole lotta babble about creating a new world. Sounded like crazy talk to me."

"Oh, he's crazy all right. But he's also deadly serious."

"About what?"

"About making more...hybrids. Like him."

He gave her a sharp look. "So it's true, then? He can actually do it."

She bit her lip. "I don't know."

"He said I wouldn't have to turn on the full moon anymore, that I'd have full control."

The look on his face was almost wistful and Bonnie felt her blood chill. She knew how manipulative Klaus could be. Was she was already too late?

"Is that...do you want him to turn you?"

He jerked as if she'd hit him. "No!" Shaking his head, he turned away from her. "Just leave me alone."

"Look, I'm trying to help you here."

"Yeah?" He glanced over his shoulder. "You gonna let me out?"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

He snorted. "This is you helping me, is it?"

"Believe me, you wouldn't make it out of the house."

"I'd rather die trying than stay here."

"I don't want you to die at all."

He swung around to face her, studying her for a moment. "If you care so much, then why are you with him?"

"It's not by choice."

"Yeah? Cause you two looked pretty cosy back at the bar."

Bonnie felt her cheeks burn, but she held his gaze. "I know it doesn't look it, but I'm just as much a prisoner as you are." When he didn't look convinced, she reluctantly added, "He knows where I live. He knows my family, who my friends are."

He ambled up to the bars and looked her up and down. "Why you?"

"I'm a witch." She hesitated, but this wasn't going to work if she started lying to him. "He wants me to make sure that the hybrids he makes are loyal to him." She saw him stiffen and raised her hands. "Which I'm totally not gonna do, honest."

"Then why are you still here? Why not make with the voodoo and get your ass outta here?"

"Because I want to kill him."

"Well, what's stopping you?"

"He's kinda hard to kill. Believe me, I've tried. He's the freakin' energiser bunny."

The werewolf crossed his arms. "All right. Say I believe you. What do you want from me? I mean, I think it's pretty obvious that one werewolf isn't gonna get the job done."

"I'm not sure yet. I guess I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. If I get a chance to help you, then I will, and if you get a chance to help me..." Bonnie gave him a hopeful look.

He stared at her. "I'll think about it," he said at last.

She was disappointed, but it was probably the best she could hope for. At least he wasn't calling her names anymore. That was progress. Speaking of names...

"Thank you..." Bonnie waited expectantly.

"Tom."

She nodded. "Thank you, Tom." Shifting her feet, she said, "I should get going."

"Busy day?" he said dryly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But I'll come visit you again...if that's okay?"

"Sure. It beats staring at the walls."

"Gee, thanks."

He gave her a brief smile, but then he turned serious. "Bonnie, there's something I need to know. There was a woman with us...back in Pensacola. Did she..."

Bonnie froze, the screams from the alley echoing in her ears. For a moment, all she could smell was blood. She'd assumed that Tom knew what had happened to his friends. She never imagined that she would have to be the one to deliver the bad news.

"Klaus didn't tell you?" she said, buying time to figure out what to say.

"I didn't wanna ask him for anything. Didn't wanna give him the satisfaction." Tom searched her face with an unnerving intensity. "Bonnie?"

She swallowed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. She didn't make it."

He paled. "All of them?"

"No. Two of them survived, but I couldn't tell you who."

He spun away, scrubbing his head with one hand. "Damn it," he said, his voice so low that she barely heard him.

"Tom?"

Without looking at her, he waved her away. She took the hint and headed for the doorway. Just as she reached it, his voice stopped her.

"I'm in."

Bonnie glanced back at him.

Tom's yellow eyes were fixed on her. "Killing Klaus? I'm in."

"Good."

* * *

><p>On her way back to the stairs, Bonnie ducked into the coffin room. She couldn't begin to fathom what was going on in Klaus's head, carting his family around the country in coffins.<p>

She closed the door behind her and inched further into the room. The single bulb hanging from the ceiling wasn't especially bright, but she could see that there were no markings on the coffins, nothing to indicate what or who they contained. Grimacing, she moved to the nearest coffin. She hesitated for just a second before unlatching the lid and slowly lifting it.

A young, blonde woman lay inside, dressed in a faded, flapper style gown. Her skin was grey and dessicated, but what drew Bonnie's gaze was the dagger embedded in her chest. Bonnie touched the hilt thoughtfully, but there was no way to predict if the woman would be an ally or an enemy. At least Elijah was a devil she already knew. With a regretful look, Bonnie closed the lid.

When she tried the next coffin, she discovered that the lid was stuck. Try as she might, she couldn't lift it at all. Puzzled, she ran her hands along the polished wood. Her palms tingled and she realised that the coffin was sealed with magic. She was tempted to try to break the spell, but she had no idea what she might be unleashing. Shaking her head in confusion, she moved on to the next coffin. Fortunately, this one contained the corpse she was seeking.

Elijah lay nestled in white satin. She studied his grey, veiny face, the dishevelled suit. She had never seen him look less than immaculate, even when he was shoving his fist inside Klaus's chest. And now here he was, literally stabbed in the back, or rather, the front, by his own brother. Despite herself, she felt a twinge of pity.

Taking a deep breath, she grasped the hilt of the dagger, ready to pull it out. But then, gripped by an attack of nerves, she let it go with a gasp. When it came right down to it, she barely knew Elijah. And most of what she did know came secondhand. The Martins had trusted him. So much so that they'd lost their lives trying to free him. And Elena had told her that, notwithstanding his failure to kill Klaus, she believed Elijah to be an honourable man.

Bonnie stared at his face, waiting for inspiration to save her from having to do this. But so far she'd found nothing in the grimoires and it would take months to go through all of them. She was pretty sure Klaus's patience wasn't going to stretch that far. It was in the early hours of the morning, lying in bed unable to sleep, that it had come to her. She knew, she _felt_, that vampires were creatures born not of nature, but of magic. And there was no spell in the world that couldn't be reversed, if she could only find out how it was done. But to do that, she needed an Original.

Resting her forearms on the edge of the coffin, Bonnie let her head drop. What she needed was someone to tell her that this wasn't a completely insane plan. In other words, not Damon. But she hadn't had a single moment alone with Stefan in days and all her attempts to contact Grams had failed. She was starting to believe she'd only imagined Grams's voice the other night.

Lifting her head, Bonnie studied Elijah anew. This was a decision she was going to have to make on her own. She thought back to the days before the ritual. Elijah had been around but they'd barely interacted. Only once had he spoken more than a few words to her...

_She was in the basement of the witches' house, memorising the spell that would take down Klaus. The candlelight flickered, disturbing her meditations. Sighing, she looked up, expecting to see Damon, who had taken to popping in at odd times to check that she was hard at work. Instead she spotted Elijah hovering just inside the doorway. Startled, she said nothing, waiting for him to make the first move._

_"Bonnie," he said with a nod._

_Without taking her eyes off him, she set the grimoire aside and got to her feet. "Something you need?"_

_"I thought perhaps we could talk."_

_"Okay," she said warily. She strained her ears, but couldn't hear anyone else in the house. Jeremy was probably still at school, and naturally Damon was nowhere to be found when she actually needed him. Her heart beat faster._

_Elijah raised his hands. "There's no need to be afraid."_

_"I'm not." She raised her chin, though it was little more than bravado. She wasn't ready to fight an Original. Not yet._

_He gave her a tolerant smile that set her teeth on edge. "Good."_

_Holding her breath, Bonnie stood watching him. She believed that he had no intention of harming her - the witches never would've let him get this close otherwise - but what could he possibly have to discuss with her? As far as she knew, the plan was all set._

_He took a few paces towards her. She tensed, but he merely dusted off a wooden crate and sat down, somehow managing to look perfectly at home in the dingy basement. She felt a sudden urge to crush the crate with her magic, to shatter that impenetrable mask he used as a shield, if only for a moment._

_Elijah looked up at her, scrutinising her, and she had to force herself not to fidget under his gaze._

_"The witches have granted you a great deal of power," he said at last. "And Elena has assured me that you're a very capable witch." His doubts hung in the air between them, unspoken, but as obvious to Bonnie as a neon sign._

_"You don't believe her."_

_"She's your friend. Naturally her first instinct is to defend you. My view is, shall we say, more objective."_

_Bonnie crossed her arms. "I have the power of a hundred witches. You don't think that's enough to take down Klaus?"_

_"It's not about the power you possess. It's about your ability to channel it, control it." He lifted his hands. "I'm sure you can understand. Jonas Martin was older, stronger, more experienced. You, on the other hand, are-"_

_"Just a girl?"_

_His mouth twitched. "Inexperienced, in comparison."_

_"That experience didn't save him." She looked down, eyes prickling. "Or his son."_

_"Jonas allowed his emotions to overwhelm him. That is what led to his death," he said, as calmly as if he was discussing the weather._

_Bonnie's face flushed. "Well, I guess that's not a problem you'll ever have." She searched his face for some sign of regret, the tiniest hint that he actually gave a damn. "Do you even care about what happened to them?"_

_"Of course I care."_

_All the unlit candles in the basement flared to life as she stalked towards him. The flames leapt high, feeding off her anger, and casting a golden glow over the entire room._

_"No, I don't mean in a 'Gosh, darn it, my plan's ruined' kind of way. I meant, did you care about them as people, people who trusted you." She stopped to glare down at him._

_Elijah rose from the crate. "I care, Bonnie."_

_"You could have fooled me," she said, trembling._

_"I understand that you're angry."_

_"Do you? You and your brother have turned my life upside down. You've turned my friends' lives upside down."_

_"Which is why we're going to stop him," he said soothingly. "You and I, together."_

_"Are we?"_

_Surprise flitted across his face. "But...that is what we've agreed to, is it not?"_

_Bonnie stepped right up to him, ignoring the chill that seemed to emanate from his body. She wanted to see the truth in his eyes._

_"Klaus is your brother, and you're going to kill him, just like that?"_

_His confusion vanished and the mask slid back into place. Damn, he was good._

_"I've given Elena my word," he said coolly._

_"Your brother, Elijah."_

_"He stopped being my brother the moment he destroyed our family."_

_"So this is about revenge?"_

_"What is it that you want to hear, Bonnie?" he said, with a small huff that betrayed his impatience. "Tell me, what would set your mind at ease?"_

_"I...I don't know."_

_That was the whole problem. She didn't know him at all, so how could she judge what his word was worth. All she knew was that, no matter what Stefan or Elena said, she felt an underlying sense of dread permeating her every waking thought. She didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but she knew in her bones that the ritual was going to end badly._

_Elijah made a small, offhand gesture. "As I see it, you don't really have a choice. If you don't accept my help, you'll die."_

_Like she didn't already know that. Bonnie was fully aware that her survival depended on Elijah. He had to deliver the final blow to Klaus or she would be forced to channel all the witches' power. Klaus would be dead, but so would she, and that was a fate she'd prefer to avoid._

_"Well?" he said._

_She narrowed her eyes. "I want you to make me understand. I mean, this can't be the first time you've been at odds, so why now? Why are you so eager to kill him?"_

_After a moment, Elijah lowered himself onto the crate and looked up at her. "Are you close to your family, Bonnie?"_

_"I...why do you ask?" she said cautiously. She didn't know if Elijah was simply curious or if he was probing for a weakness._

_"Because my family meant everything to me. They gave me purpose."_

_She frowned. "I don't quite-"_

_"Despite its many advantages, a vampire's life is not a charmed existence, the moreso when you've lived as long as I have. Everything is so...ephemeral. Temporary. Humans, empires, even other supernaturals. Sooner or later, they all turn to dust. Only my family was truly immortal, until Klaus killed them."_

_"And, er, how exactly did he do that?" she said, as casually as she could manage. It couldn't hurt to have the inside track on killing an Original, just in case Elijah became a problem later._

_He gave her a thin smile. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is that they're lost to me, and with them went any shred of humanity Klaus had left." Something dark stirred in his eyes. "He's nothing more than a monster now, a monster that needs to be put down."_

_Bonnie shivered. Elijah's tale was plausible, even convincing, although good intentions didn't guarantee that he'd follow through. But something about the stoop of his shoulders and the weariness in his eyes made her believe him. She nodded._

_"Okay."_

_A glimmer of amusement lightened his expression. "Have I passed your test?"_

_"Have I passed yours?"_

_With a playful tilt of his head, Elijah said, "I asked you first."_

_Bonnie huffed in surprise. She'd never seen any evidence that he even possessed a sense of humour, let alone knew how to use it. Lifting her chin, she took her time answering._

_"I believe you want to kill Klaus...right now. I'm still not sure if you'll do it when the moment comes."_

_Elijah stood. "You have my word, Bonnie. I will kill him."_

_Her gaze didn't waver. "Just so you know, if you don't, I will."_

_She spoke with more confidence than she felt. Memorising the spell was one thing, wielding the witches' power was another. She wouldn't really know until she was face to face with Klaus. By the look in his eye, Elijah knew it too, though he was polite enough not to call her on it. Instead he inclined his head._

_"And what of my concerns?" he said._

_"Well, the way _I_ see it, you don't really have a choice," Bonnie said, smiling as she echoed his earlier words back to him. "It's not like you can kill Klaus without me, so...I guess you're just gonna have to trust that I know what I'm doing."_

_Unexpectedly, he returned her smile. "An act of faith, then."_

_They shared a moment of understanding, and she finally got what Elena had seen in him. Right then, she believed that he would do as he'd promised, and that maybe, just maybe, everything would work out._

_How wrong she'd been..._

Acting on impulse, Bonnie reached into the coffin and traced his jaw with her fingers, as if she could sense his thoughts through touch alone. His skin felt like old leather. She shuddered and withdrew her hand.

"Why couldn't you just keep your promise?" she murmured.

But she wasn't here for recriminations. Before she could change her mind again, she grasped the hilt of the dagger and yanked it out of Elijah's chest. She held it above his body, heart pounding. Though Elena had told her that it had taken him hours to revive the last time, she was wary nonetheless.

When he didn't come lunging out of the coffin to snap her neck, she exhaled an audible sigh. Dropping the dagger in the coffin, she retrieved a small pouch from her pocket. Quickly, with trembling hands, she scattered thyme leaves over his body.

The spell was a risk. If it didn't work, then she would have no hold over Elijah, no way to stop him from leaving. But if she succeeded and if he agreed to help her, then she would gain a powerful ally.

Holding her hands above his body, she closed her eyes and focused her magic. In a low voice, she uttered the words that would keep Elijah imprisoned in his own body. Once he awoke, he wouldn't be able to move so much as a muscle. It wasn't going to be too pleasant for him, but given that he was the reason she was here, she figured a little payback wasn't out of line.

When the spell was completed, she spent a minute looking down at him. Then she closed the coffin lid.

* * *

><p>Bonnie shut the library door with a sigh of relief and made her way towards the fireplace. She felt exhausted, and a catnap in a comfortable armchair was just what she needed. But she wasn't even halfway across the room before the door opened again. She turned, glimpsed the black pants and white shirt of the cleaning staff, and opened her mouth to dismiss the woman only to realise that her blonde hair looked awfully familiar.<p>

"Caro-"

There was a blur and then Caroline was right in front of her, clamping her hand over Bonnie's mouth. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realised that she wasn't hallucinating, that her best friend was actually here, in the room with her. Overcome with emotion, Bonnie threw herself at Caroline, hugging her with all her strength. She felt Caroline squeezing her back just as hard. Actually, maybe a little harder, because it was getting difficult to breathe.

She pulled away, staring at Caroline in wonder.

Caroline started to mouth some words, but Bonnie raised her hand to stop her. She rushed over to the desk and flipped through her grimoire, hunting for the spell she'd hidden between the pages. Her hands trembled as she tried to light the bundle of sage, and she was grateful When Caroline came over and, with a reassuring smile, took the lighter from her.

Once the sage was smouldering, Bonnie recited the spell under her breath. She felt the familiar tingle of magic moving through her.

"Did it work?" Caroline whispered.

"I think so." Bonnie stared at her. "I can't believe you're here."

Caroline beamed. "I know, right? Of course, Damon said there was no way I'd get in, but I think he was just being his usual ass-"

"No, Caroline, you can't be here. It's too dangerous."

"Well, duh. Come on, let's get out of here." She made to take Bonnie's hand, but Bonnie stepped back, snatching her hand out of reach.

"No. I can't leave."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't leave yet."

Taking her by the shoulders, Caroline peered into her eyes. "Bon, did Klaus compel you?"

"He couldn't even if he tried."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Well, you would say that, wouldn't you?"

Bonnie gripped Caroline's wrists. "Caroline, I'm me, I promise. But I can't go with you."

"If this is about Stefan..."

"It's not. I mean, it is, but it's not just him."

"The werewolf?"

"It's something else." Bonnie started to explain, but thought better of it. If she revealed that she'd undaggered Elijah now, Caroline would probably take her on a one way trip to the sanitarium. "Look, I am really, really close to finding a way to stop Klaus."

Caroline glanced round the library, taking in the grimoires. "Okay. Well, whatever you need, we'll just take it with us."

A snort escaped Bonnie as she pictured Caroline man-handling Elijah's body out of the cellar. Somehow, she didn't think that would end well. She pulled Caroline's hands from her shoulders and turned away. "It's not that simple."

Caroline moved so that she was facing her. "Bonnie, what's going on? You sound like you wanna stay here."

"I don't...but I have to."

"Oh God. You're not...falling for Klaus, are you?"

"Hell, no!" But she blushed in spite of herself.

"Bon-"

"Caroline, it's not that, okay. It's..." Bonnie took a deep breath. "Look, Damon filled you in, right?"

"Sure. He also said to do whatever it took to get you out." Caroline stared at her. "Told me I might have to drag you out by the hair. I thought he was exaggerating, but-"

Bonnie grabbed Caroline's hands. "Listen, if I leave now, you'll still be in danger. You, and my dad, Jeremy...basically everyone that I care about. I can't kill Klaus right now, but the answer is somewhere in this house. I know it is, and I'm not leaving until I find it."

"Bonnie, seriously, you've gotta stop with this martyr crap. This isn't just on you. We _all_ wanna stop Klaus, and the best chance we have is working together."

"Except that we tried that already...and Jenna still died."

They stared at each other in silence for a minute. Caroline's eyes softened with sympathy.

"That wasn't your fault. That was all Klaus."

"I know, which is why I won't give him a reason to hurt anyone else." She gazed at Caroline, silently pleading with her.

After a long moment, Caroline sighed. "Damon and Elena are gonna kill me."

Bonnie exhaled in relief. "No, they won't. They'll understand."

"How can they? _I_ don't understand."

"You will. I'll explain everything tomorrow, I promise."

"Tomorrow?" Caroline swallowed. "You want me to come back here? Into the lion's den."

"No, no. I just need some of your hair. And tomorrow night, make sure you're asleep after midnight."

Caroline brightened. "Oh, you're gonna crash my dreamscape, like you did with Damon."

"That's the plan."

"Okay." Caroline grabbed a couple strands of her hair and yanked them out. She coiled them loosely around her finger and then handed the little blonde lock to Bonnie, who carefully tucked it into the pocket of her jeans.

"Before you go, I just need to know, is my dad okay?"

"Oh, yeah, he's fine." Caroline gave her a sheepish look. "Damon told me to handle it so I, ah, got my mom to talk to him."

"It's okay, Caroline," Bonnie said, smiling.

"He took it pretty well. Course, he wanted to come down here straight away, but she managed to talk him off the ledge."

Bonnie snorted. That was all she needed; her very human and all too killable dad storming to her rescue. "Tell your mom I said thanks."

Caroline nodded. "And Tom? He's okay?"

Surprised, Bonnie stared at her.

"Bonnie?" Caroline's tone sharpened. "The werewolf? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. They haven't hurt him, just locked him up in the basement. He's mad as hell, but he's okay." She tilted her head. "You know about him?"

"Yeah, it's how we knew you were in L.A. We met up with the alpha wolf or scoutmaster general, whatever he is, in Florida."

"Oh."

Caroline touched Bonnie's shoulder. "Are you sure about this?"

Her throat ached with affection for her sweet, brave friend. "I can't tell you how much it means that you came for me, but this is something that I have to do. You get that, right?"

"I do, Bonnie, but I don't like-"

A knock sounded at the door. In the blink of an eye, Caroline was standing behind the door, her back flat to the wall, leaving Bonnie frozen in the middle of the library. The door opened and Dave leaned in.

"Hey, Bonnie, Mrs G. wants to know if-" He broke off as Bonnie rushed across the room to stop him from coming any further. Frowning, he looked her up and down. "Hey, you okay? Your heart's racing."

She forced herself not to look at Caroline. "Yeah, I was, er, practising a spell, that's all. It kinda went bad on me."

Dave sniffed the air and glanced over at the smouldering sage on the desk. "Oh, okay. So, you want pasta or fish for dinner?"

"Chicken!" she blurted.

"Say what?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Caroline straighten up with a determined look on her face. Uh oh. Bonnie stepped close to Dave, putting her hand on the doorknob.

"I mean, pasta would be great. Thanks, Dave." She started closing the door on his confused face. "And I should probably get back to work now, so, bye, Dave." The door was shut before he could respond. She heard him muttering something and held her breath, not relaxing until she heard his footsteps fade away.

She turned to find Caroline grinning at her. "Chicken?" the blonde mouthed.

Bonnie shrugged wearily. "You should go," she mouthed back. The spell had undoubtedly been broken by Dave's intrusion, and Caroline had already stayed too long.

They came together in a tight hug. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Caroline, taking refuge in her friend's strength and wishing that she didn't have to let her go.

"Tomorrow," Caroline whispered in her ear.

Bonnie pulled back and nodded. Caroline cracked open the door and peeked into the hall. She looked back and waved before quietly slipping out of the room. Feeling more than a little unsteady, Bonnie shuffled over to the fireplace and collapsed into the armchair.

* * *

><p>###<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Two updates in the same year. It must be Christmas! ;)

Thanks to Swurve, WearRedTonight, and the two 'guests' who reviewed the last chapter. Comments are always welcome.

* * *

><p>Holding her breath, Bonnie opened the coffin, half-expecting it to be empty. But Elijah was still there, as motionless as any corpse. So far, so good. She pulled out the sage bundle she'd tucked into her waistband and lit it, reciting the muting spell under her breath. Though Tom was her ally, she couldn't risk anyone knowing that she'd talked to Elijah. Once the sage was smouldering, she dropped it on the concrete floor.<p>

After a moment's hesitation, Bonnie extracted a makeup brush from her pocket and bent over Elijah. She brushed the thyme leaves from his face, muttered a few words in latin, and straightened. Though she was expecting it, she couldn't help but jump when his eyes popped open.

His gaze fixed on her, no doubt homing in on her heartbeat. "Bonnie?"

"Hi there."

Slowly, he scanned the cellar walls. "Let me guess, Klaus's basement?"

"Not the first time, huh?"

"Far from it," Elijah said with a rueful look. He tried to rise and his brow furrowed when he realised that he was effectively paralysed from the neck down. "What is this?"

"Relax, it's temporary. I wanted us to talk without worrying about you doing something I'd regret. As soon as we're done, I'll be putting _this_," she reached into the coffin and picked up the dagger, waving it before his eyes, "back where it belongs. But don't worry, you won't feel a thing."

Elijah studied her, his eyes wary. "What are you doing here? With Klaus?"

"Well, he decided to pick up a souvenir before leaving Mystic Falls. A couple of souvenirs, actually. Stefan's here, too."

"I see."

Bonnie waited, but he said nothing else. She glared at him. "Are you seriously not going to apologise?"

"Would there be any point?" he said, looking way too complacent for Bonnie's liking. "I can't change the past. Besides, I assume you didn't undagger me merely for an apology."

She nibbled her lip. "You're right. I need your help."

"To kill Klaus?"

"Yes."

His gaze drifted to the ceiling. "My answer is no."

"Great. Now what I need is...wait, what?"

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I'm afraid I can't do as you ask."

"Are you kidding me? Do I have to remind you that you're lying in a coffin? That he put you in!"

"Regardless, the circumstances have changed. My family is alive and, I assume," his gaze swept the cellar, although he couldn't possibly see the other coffins above the edge of his own, "in this very room."

Bonnie shook her head. "You're unbelievable." She snatched up the dagger.

"Bonnie, wait."

"For what? If you're not going to help me, then we have nothing else to talk about."

"I didn't say I wouldn't help you, only that I wouldn't help you kill Klaus."

She narrowed her eyes. "What exactly are you proposing?"

"You release me and my family. Together, we will keep him in check-"

"No way."

"Bonnie-"

"I may be a gazillion years younger than you, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to take that deal. I don't trust _you_. You think I'm gonna trust your family?"

"Then release _me_, and I'll help you find a way to neutralise Klaus."

"Sure you will." She positioned the dagger over his chest. "Look, nothing personal, but if you're not willing to give me what I want, then you're pretty much useless to me."

He lifted his head and looked her right in the eye. "That won't work."

"Excuse me?"

"The dagger. Replacing it won't stop me from reviving."

Bonnie froze.

"You need the white oak ash," Elijah added helpfully.

Deflated, she lurched away from the coffin. This wasn't exactly going according to plan. Bonnie brought a hand up to cover her eyes, realising that she was going to have to reinforce the paralysis spell on Elijah. Only she hadn't brought the herb that she needed. It had never even occurred to her that the dagger might not work.

"Bonnie?"

"Shut up," she said, but it was more of a plea than a command.

"Bonnie, let me help you."

"How?"

"I know Klaus better than anyone. I know his strengths and his weaknesses. I can help you gain your freedom."

"That's not enough." Pulling herself together, Bonnie returned to Elijah's side and looked down at him. "You know how your brother works. You must know what he's holding over my head."

"Yes. But as you said," he quirked his mouth, "I'm a gazillion years older than you. Surely the two of us can find a way to defeat Klaus."

She held his gaze. "Without killing him."

"Without killing him."

Bonnie exhaled a long breath. Elijah seemed sincere enough and for all she knew he might even intend to keep his side of the bargain, but she'd been down this road before. She'd trusted him and paid dearly for it when he'd betrayed that trust. This time, it was going to take more than his word.

"And what if you don't?"

"I beg your pardon."

"What if you don't find a way to stop Klaus?"

"I will."

Bonnie tilted her head. "Just out of curiosity, how long have you been trying to 'neutralise' Klaus?"

He didn't answer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she said.

"Bonnie, I understand that you're wary, but you can trust me."

She snorted.

Elijah sighed. "I didn't have to tell you that the dagger wouldn't work. I could've let you walk away none the wiser and made my escape when your spell wore off."

"So why didn't you?"

He smiled a little. "Call it an act of faith."

Bonnie studied him. "Okay. I'll let you out, I'll even agree to work with you. But I want the spell that created you, the spell that made you a vampire."

Elijah's smile vanished. "Why?"

"Call it my insurance policy. Just in case things go really, really wrong. Which, let's face it, isn't totally out of the realm of possibility."

"I believe I made myself clear just now. I won't help you kill Klaus."

"Who said anything about killing him?"

"You take away his vampirism and he's as good as dead."

"Okay, firstly, I don't even know if I'm strong enough to pull that off. And second..." Resting her arms on the edge of the coffin, she leaned closer. "I'd only try it as a last resort."

Elijah searched her face. "And what's to stop you using the spell against me, or my family?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Hey, as long as you and your family don't threaten me or mine, or do anything stupid like try to take over the world, we're good."

He stared at her for so long she was sure he was going to refuse, but eventually he nodded. "Very well, we have a deal."

"Great."

"Naturally, I don't have the spell on me at this very moment."

"I figured." She straightened. "You name a time and place. Damon will meet you and you'll hand the spell over to him."

"Fine." Elijah glanced down at his paralysed body. "Release me now, please."

Bonnie hesitated. "One more thing, your family stays here until Klaus is...no longer a threat."

He frowned and opened his mouth as if to protest.

Quickly, she said, "This whole situation is messy enough as it is."

Once again his gaze swept the cellar walls. In a low, tense voice, he said, "Can you assure me that they will be safe?"

She couldn't, of course, not with Klaus's penchant for unpredictability. And she knew better than to promise something she couldn't deliver. But she also knew that she couldn't afford to let Elijah abscond with his family. Carefully, she said, "I think if Klaus was going to hurt any of you, he would have done it already."

Elijah closed his eyes. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"So...you agree, then?"

He looked at her, his expression unreadable. "Yes."

"I have your word?"

"Yes. Everything we've discussed, you have my word."

"Okay, then."

Bonnie fished the makeup brush out of her pocket. It occurred to her that she was placing a whole lot of faith in Elijah's word, which ironically was what had gotten her into this predicament to begin with. But the deal was done. There was no going back now.

Using the brush, she removed the thyme leaves from his body. Then, closing her eyes, she uttered the words that would free Elijah. A gust of wind lifted her hair, and when she opened her eyes again, the coffin was empty. She whirled to find Elijah standing behind her, adjusting his tie.

"Thank you," he said.

She nodded and moved towards the door. "I'll go up to the kitchen first. If you hear me start talking, then stay put. Otherwise you can assume that the coast is clear and," she made a whooshing sound, "do your thing. Now where should Damon meet you?"

Staring at the closed coffins, Elijah said, "Which city?"

"What?"

He turned to look at her. "Where are we?"

"Oh. L.A."

"Hmm, there's a restaurant in the downtown area called Angelica's. Noon in two days."

"Okay." Bonnie put a hand on the doorknob. "Once I open the door, the muting spell will be broken, so...any last words?"

"Just a few." His mouth twitched. "I need blood."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not yet at full strength and I assume there are vampires upstairs. If I'm to make it out of this house undetected, I need blood."

She had to admit that he _was_ looking a bit corpse-like, what with his hollow cheeks and grey skin. Not that she felt particularly sympathetic.

"I think I saw a rat in the hallway," she said flatly.

Elijah pursed his mouth in distaste. "Bonnie, I don't ask this of you lightly."

She couldn't quite believe his nerve. "Oh, I'm sorry. Have I not already done enough for you today?" She started to turn away, but Elijah grasped her wrist.

"Klaus cannot know that I am free or we will lose our only advantage."

The warmth of his fingers seemed to ignite her blood. Her arm tingled from his touch and she had to fight the urge to move closer to him. Annoyed with herself, Bonnie jerked her arm free.

"You don't think I know what's at stake here? I'm sorry, I just...I can't do it."

After a long uncomfortable silence, Elijah stepped back.

"Very well," he said with a shrug. "It does seem a shame to have gone to all this trouble for nothing, but if your mind is set, then there's nothing more to be said." He wandered over to his empty coffin. "I suppose I'll just stay here in the cellar, mouldering away in my coffin while Klaus puts his plans to take over the world in mot-"

"All right! Enough with the off-broadway production." And she'd thought Klaus was a drama queen. Sheesh, what a family.

Elijah smiled, just a trifle smug. "You needn't worry, I won't take much."

"FYI, I'm always worried when there are fangs involved."

"Then let's leave my fangs out of this."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out the dagger as he returned to her side. Taking her hand in his, he drew the blade across her palm. The searing pain was more than she'd bargained for. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and watched, fascinated, as bright red blood oozed out of the wound and pooled in her hand.

Unexpectedly, Elijah swiped the blade across his own palm and held his hand out to her. Dazed, she looked up at him.

"The vampires will know if you're bleeding," he said. "My blood will heal your wound."

Bonnie suddenly wondered what she'd got herself into. Exchanging blood with Elijah was definitely not part of the plan, and her first instinct was to refuse. Yes, her hand stung like hell, but she could take the pain. The problem was that Elijah was right; Mrs Gerhardt would sniff her out in a second.

Still, she hesitated. Willingly sharing blood with a vampire, and an Original no less, felt like crossing some kind of line, even if she wasn't sure where that line was anymore. Elijah didn't move, waiting patiently, until eventually she shuffled closer to him. Tentatively, she reached up to hold his hand. His palm had already healed, leaving about a tablespoon of rich, dark red blood.

She glanced at his face, but he merely watched her impassively. Tilting his hand, she awkwardly slurped the blood into her mouth. It tasted much the same as Klaus's had, like ordinary blood, but its effect on her was vastly different.

Elijah's blood slid down her throat like fine brandy, but the heat didn't fade away. Instead it pulsed through her body like ripples in a pond. She gasped as she felt the fire of his blood surge through her veins until it reached her wounded hand. Then came a furious itch as her skin and blood vessels knit back together. In a matter of seconds, the pain was gone.

Bonnie lifted her gaze to find Elijah watching her, a small furrow between his eyebrows.

"That was...interesting," she managed.

"Yes, it was," he said, his eyes curious.

Feeling self-conscious, she raised her bloody palm. "Um, your turn."

Cradling her hand in his, he bent and sipped her blood as delicately as if he were drinking from a porcelain cup. When he had drunken most of her blood, he tipped her hand and licked the residue off her palm. The warmth of his hand on hers combined with the sensation of his wet tongue on her skin made Bonnie's head spin and it took every ounce of willpower she had not to wrench her hand away. Instead, she clenched her jaw and waited for Elijah to finish.

Unfortunately, he seemed to be in no particular hurry. After what felt like a lifetime he finally released her hand. She swallowed hard as she watched him lick his lips.

His slightly glazed eyes found hers. "Thank you, Bonnie."

Unsure of what to say, she bobbed her head in a gesture that was halfway between a nod and a shrug.

Elijah returned the nod, then turned and looked at the other coffins. Bonnie tensed, preparing herself to unleash her magic, though she knew that if Elijah was determined to free his family, there was little she could do to stop him. But after a long moment, he faced her again.

"Shall we go?"

Bonnie let out a breath. "Yes." She moved to the exit, but as her fingers touched the doorknob, Elijah put his hand on her wrist. She glanced up at him.

"Bonnie, I promise I'll do all that I can to rid you of Klaus, but if you try to kill him, I will stop you."

Her gaze remained steady. "I know."

After a pause, Elijah removed his hand, and she opened the door.

* * *

><p>Bonnie wandered along the hallway, confused and a tad disappointed. She'd expected Disneyland or a tropical island, heck, a shopping mall at least, but Caroline's dreamscape turned out to be her...house. Her very ordinary and empty house. Which was odd, because the dreamscape couldn't exist unless Caroline was asleep. So where was she? Bonnie peeked into the living room.<p>

"Caroline?"

A loud thump came from upstairs, making her start. Okay, so maybe Caroline was taking a nap...while she was sleeping. Bonnie's temple began to throb. Sighing, she turned and trudged up the stairs and across the landing.

Bonnie was about to knock on the bedroom door when she heard a moan, followed by a grunt. A distinctly masculine grunt. Heat engulfed her face as Bonnie realised exactly what Caroline was dreaming about. She backed away, hand still raised, and turned to flee back downstairs. But she came to an abrupt halt as she realised that she didn't have time to hang around while Caroline finished her...business.

Reluctantly, she retraced her steps. From the noises coming out of the bedroom, it didn't seem like Caroline would be done any time soon. Bonnie's face was so hot, she wouldn't have been surprised to see steam coming out of her mouth. Steeling herself, she tapped on the door.

"Caroline?"

There was no answer. Cursing under her breath, Bonnie knocked harder...and harder. Pretty soon, she was banging on the door with her fist.

The door flew open. "What!" Caroline was clutching a sheet to her body, her hair fluffed up about her head.

"Hi," Bonnie said weakly.

"Oh!" Caroline's annoyance vanished. "Oh, Bonnie, I'm sorry. I kinda got caught up in..." The flush of her cheeks deepened. "Well, you know."

"Yeah, believe me, I know. Uh, I guess I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be down in a sec." The door closed, then opened again. "I really am sorry."

"Don't be. At least one of us is having some fun."

Caroline flashed her a grin before shutting the door. Relieved, Bonnie trotted downstairs and made her way back to the living room. Only a minute later, she heard footsteps running down the stairs. Caroline breezed in, wearing a tank top and track pants. She came over and hugged Bonnie.

"You made it."

"Yeah," Bonnie said, smiling. "Hey, I'm sorry I had to interrupt you and Matt."

"Matt?" Caroline said blankly. "Oh yeah, Matt." She giggled. "Who else would it be? Matt, of course."

Amused, Bonnie watched Caroline's gaze wander the room.

"Care?"

"Yeah?"

"Not Matt?"

Caroline turned pink. "Tyler."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "That's new."

"Tell me about it." Caroline shook herself. "But enough about that. I wanna know what's going on with you. Why couldn't you come with me yesterday?"

Okay, confession time. She could do this. Caroline was one of her best friends. She'd understand, right? Bonnie took a deep breath.

"So...here's the thing. I undag-"

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?"

Startled, Bonnie looked over to see a much-loved face. "Grams!" Bursting with joy, she rushed over to hug her grandmother. Tears stung her eyes as she felt Grams's arms encircle her, something she never thought she'd ever feel again.

"Aw!" Caroline launched herself at them, grabbing both women in a fierce hug. Bonnie smiled through her tears. Caroline never could resist a group hug.

"Oh, great. The gang's all here."

The trio separated to find Damon smirking from the doorway. Caroline gasped and sped over to shove him in the chest.

"Oh no. No way. Get out of my head, Damon."

He easily pushed her away. "No can do, Barbie. If there's plotting going on, than I'm staying." Damon's gaze shifted to Grams and he nodded. "Sheila. Long time, no see."

"For you, maybe," Grams said. "I've seen you plenty."

"Oh." Damon grimaced. "Well, that's not creepy at all."

"Damon, I'm not kidding," Caroline said, planting her hands on her hips. "I want you out of here."

"Caroline," Bonnie said, "it's okay. Let him stay." She knew that Damon was going to react badly and she didn't want him taking it out on Caroline. Better that he heard the news directly from her.

"See," Damon said, "Bon-Bon wants me here."

Caroline huffed. "Well, that makes one of her."

"You know, you're not a very gracious hostess. You should work on that."

"Damon, why don't you kiss my-"

Grams cleared her throat. "Caroline, dear, why don't you lead the way to the dining room? So we can all sit down and talk."

Caroline looked torn, and Damon's grin wasn't helping, but in the end her Miss Mystic Falls training won out. "Yes, Miss Sheila."

Deliberately bumping shoulders with Damon as she moved to the doorway, Caroline led them across the hall and into the dining room. Bonnie took a seat at one end of the polished oak table, with Damon opposite and Grams beside her, while Caroline ducked into the kitchen.

Bonnie gripped her grandmother's hand. "Grams, where have you been? I've been calling and calling."

"I know, baby, and I'm sorry I couldn't come to you sooner. I've been communing with the witches, trying to convince them not to abandon you."

Damon stiffened. "Why would they abandon her now? She's still trying to kill Klaus."

Grams glanced at him, then clasped Bonnie's hand in both of hers. "The witches are divided. Some believe that you cannot be trusted with so much power, not after Jeremy's resurrection. Others believe that you're too close to Klaus, that you're on the verge of being corrupted."

"Witches," Damon muttered. "Always so judgy."

"Well, that's just crazy." Caroline emerged from the kitchen with a tray of glasses and a pitcher of iced tea. "Anyone who knows Bonnie would never believe that." She took a seat opposite Grams and started pouring out the tea.

Bonnie shot her a grateful smile, but she was shaken nonetheless. She'd assumed that the witches would be on her side, that they wanted Klaus dead as much as she did. She couldn't do this without them.

She gave Grams a hopeful look. "Are any of them on my side?"

Grams hesitated. "Not many. Emily and...well, actually it's just Emily."

"That's it?" Bonnie felt a chill wash over her. "If the witches have given up on me, then it's over. I can't-"

"You listen to me. No one's given up on you, least of all me."

"But...do you really think I can do this?"

"Of course I do, but..." Grams got a stern look on her face that Bonnie knew all too well. "Klaus has had a lot of practice seducing witches. He's gotten very good at it. You need to be careful, Bonnie. I won't always be there to protect you.

"What do you mean?" Damon said, his sharp gaze moving from Grams to Bonnie. "What happened?"

Bonnie's face was aflame. "Nothing happened." But she couldn't even look at Damon and Caroline.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you're falling for that smarmy British accent?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Cause you know he's just using you for your magic."

"I'm not an idiot, Damon. Of course I know." She gave him a pointed look. "It's not like this is the first time someone's tried to use me."

"Oh, come on, you're still holding a grudge?" Damon clicked his fingers several times, in a way that was guaranteed to piss her off. "Get with the program, Bonnie. We've got bigger problems to deal with."

"You know what, Damon? How about you-"

"Bonnie, honey, you don't have time for this," Grams said, giving her a warning look.

Reminded that her time here was limited, Bonnie took a deep breath and looked away from Damon's smirk. She knew better than to let him rile her, but he was so damn good at it.

"Grams is right. There's something I need to tell you guys." She braced herself and said, "I undaggered Elijah."

"You did what?" Damon said, his voice frigid.

"Damon, I needed-"

"Have you completely lost your mind? Like one Original isn't enough. Now Elijah's in the mix. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I don't wanna spend the rest of my life running from Klaus!"

"We can't trust Elijah!" Damon said. "He screwed us over once. He'll do it again."

"Damon, I didn't have a choice, okay. I need him."

He stared at her. "What are you talking about? Need him for what?"

Bonnie closed her eyes, but opened them again when she felt Grams squeeze her hand. She hadn't expected this to be so hard. Glancing from Damon to Caroline, she said, "Look, I've been trying, but I don't know how to kill Klaus."

Caroline anxiously leaned towards her. "But, Bonnie, all those grimoires..."

"I've been searching through those books since I got to L.A. and I've come up empty."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Hello, you're a witch, aren't you? Why don't you just use the same spell you used at the Martins?"

"That spell only works if you know exactly what you're looking for." Bonnie grimaced. "Turns out that no one ever created a spell to specifically kill Klaus."

"With his sunny personality? That's hard to believe."

"But you said you were close," Caroline said, staring at Bonnie. "That's what you said. There's no way I would've left you in that house otherwise."

"I meant Elijah," Bonnie said gently.

"So you lied to me?"

Bonnie lowered her gaze. "Let's just say I told you what you needed to hear."

"Bonnie-"

"I'm sorry, Caroline, I did what I had to." Bonnie tried to placate her with a smile, but Caroline didn't look any less hurt. "Well, anyway, Elijah and I made a deal. He's gonna work with us to stop Klaus."

Damon twisted his mouth. "Well, problem solved, then."

She ignored his sarcasm. "He's also agreed to give me, or rather, you, the spell that created the Originals."

"Why would he be stupid enough to do that?"

"Cause I asked him nicely."

"Huh." Damon cocked his head, and if she hadn't known better, she would've thought he actually looked impressed. "Backup plan?"

"Pretty much," she said. "I figure Elijah's our best shot - he probably knows a few witches who wouldn't mind taking out Klaus - but if he doesn't come through, then this is our last hope."

"Hey!" Caroline said, waving her hand in the air. "Someone wanna explain what the hell you're talking about?"

Bonnie looked at her. "If I know the exact spell that made Klaus into a vampire, then there's a chance I could break it."

"You mean..."

"Yeah."

"Wow." Caroline glanced at Grams. "Is that doable?"

Grams hesitated. "It depends."

Bonnie smiled at her. "It's okay, Grams. I know it's a long shot. No need to sugarcoat it."

After a moment, Grams said, "Klaus has been a vampire for a thousand years, and he's only gotten stronger. Even if the witches are with you, I just don't know."

Damon groaned. "Way to be supportive, Sheila."

"She needs to know the risks, Damon."

"Risks?" Caroline said. "What risks?"

"Bonnie could lose her magic, or worse."

"Worse?" Caroline's eyes widened. "How worse?"

"It doesn't matter," Bonnie said firmly, "because I'm not gonna have to do it." She looked at Damon. "You need to meet with Elijah, try to formulate some kind of plan with him. Oh, and you'll have to find a way to get the spell to me."

"Sure," Damon said. "If Elijah doesn't kill me on sight, I'll get right on that."

Bonnie just sighed. "There's a downtown restaurant called Angelica's. You're to meet him there the day after tomorrow, at noon."

"We'll be there," Caroline chirped.

"No, we won't," Damon said, scowling at her. "_I_ will meet up with the unkillable, backstabbing Original on my own. _You_ won't be anywhere near us."

"Damon, you can't stop me from going. And you know Elena's gonna wanna go too."

"I don't give a damn what she wants, she's not-"

"Guys?" Bonnie slapped the table to get their attention. "There's something else you need to know. Elijah won't-"

The room went black for a split second. Bonnie glanced round at the others, but no one else seemed to have noticed. Must have been her imagination.

"Elijah won't what?" Damon said.

"He won't-"

Without warning, something tightened around her throat. She clawed at her neck, but there was nothing there.

"Bon, are you okay?" Caroline said.

It was the strangest thing. She knew Caroline was next to her, but all she could see was a blonde blur. "Can't...breathe," she gasped.

"You don't need to breathe," Damon said. "You're dreaming, remember?"

"Shut up, Damon." With a surprisingly strong grip, Grams grabbed her by the shoulders and scrutinised her face. "Baby, you need to get back to your body. Right now."

"What's happening?" Bonnie croaked.

Grams shook her. "No time for explanations. You need to focus and _go_. Now, Bonnie!"

She responded instinctively to her grandmother's command, closing her eyes and letting the tug of her physical body draw her back. Caroline's panicked voice faded as her consciousness left the dreamscape and sped through the ether.

She got a glimpse of the bedroom just before she felt the snap of her astral self reuniting with her body. The lights were on, though she could've sworn she'd left them off, and when she forced her eyes open she realised why.

A stranger was straddling her, his hands wrapped around her throat. She struggled to clear her mind, to summon her magic, but her body had been deprived of oxygen for too long. Her vision was already going fuzzy, and all she could see was a pair of yellow eyes glaring down at her...

* * *

><p>###<p> 


End file.
